Silver Heartstrings
by Kajiumei
Summary: RaixOC - Story of Cyra Athalia as she would fit into Xiaolin Showdown. No useless bashing please! Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

If The Line of Good and Evil Was Clear

I was always taught to believe in fate: to trust your past more than you present, and to only live for the future. My goal in life had been given to me before I was born; before most of us remembered why. There was a curse on my family that had lasted 15 hundred years, and the only way to break it was written in the Anathema Maranatha scroll that the eldest of the Athalia family was entrusted to when they reached the age of 18. We had one purpose that we strived for all of our days… but none of us had ever attained it. If you attempted to defy the family order, you were cursed and plagued by misfortune and misery for the rest of your days. No one could escape until the Incense of Existence was found. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu, or artifacts with great magical power created, and then hidden 1500 years ago. The Incense of Existence had the power to summon the dead, but only for a brief amount of time if they didn't obtain a body. Our family was always told to find this mystical Shen Gong Wu, and use it to summon our ancestors of the past in order to give them peace and end our curse.

Details of our ancestor's story had been lost in time, never fully written in the scroll, but the curse would never dull until they were summoned back again. However much I hated the fate forced upon us, I could not escape it. My mother had tried, and only ended up dying tragically as expected. My grandmother fulfilled her duty and scoured the earth in a desperate search to complete our task. She always told me that she tried her best so I wouldn't have to settle for the fate of the Athalia family, and she apologized constantly to me, even on her deathbed. My mother and my grandmother's miserable life and unsatisfied death had always left a scar on my heart, and I knew that I would be the one to end our curse. I would save my future children, or the children of my family yet to come for generations for what the people closest to me had suffered and died for. Somehow I would find a way. It was all that mattered; there was no other way to live.

I tried to use the internet to aid my search. One day I saw a position opening on the web that was very peculiar… "Jack Spicer, Evil Incorporated searching for sidekick. Help to collect the mystical Shen Gong Wu in order to rule the world! Must have qualified evil traits and experience, and be willing to work minimum wage under the command of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius." Of course my heart leapt at the mention of Shen Gong Wu, because never before had she found anyone else aware of its existence, and even she was starting to doubt whether the Shen Gong Wu were real or legend. It took some time, but I finally made it to the Spicer residence and met the boy behind "Evil Incorporated." I couldn't say I was impressed. He was very pail with spiky red hair and red eyes with obvious eyeliner on. He wore yellow spiral goggles and a black trench coat that looked ripped at the bottom. He also had some sort of mechanical backpack thing and fingerless gloves, and on his feet he wore black boots. Jack looked like he was trying way too hard to be evil, but it didn't matter to me what side he was on, only that he could lead me to the Incense of Existence.

You see, I didn't have a side; not good nor evil. I only sought what I desired, and knew that working with someone evil would help me obtain it faster. If I did find someone else who looked and could locate Shen Gong Wu, they couldn't be someone who wanted to protect it. I needed someone I could double-cross with little thought, and Jack seemed to fit the bill pretty well. He was a spoiled mama's boy that was whiny and annoying, but with him he had the Heylin witch Wuya who could sense when Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves and find them accordingly. I knew eventually the Incense of Existence would reveal itself, and when that moment came, I would do whatever I would have to in order to obtain it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction about my OC Cyra Athalia. If you want to see what she looks like, go to my profile and click on my DeviantART page. She's titled Xiaolin Showdown OC - Cyra in my DA submissions! <strong>

**The story starts out with my OC, and follows her as she impacts the series in my own view. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters... Only Cyra and a few minor characters hardly referenced, as well as one made up Shen Gong Wu. This applies to every chapter. I use the plot of some particular episodes and simply place Cyra in some situations... and I even replace the villian Tubbimura in Cyra's introduction. I am sorry if you deeply love Tubbimura... I just saw it as a good opportunity to introduce her to him and the series. A lot of the dialogue is from the original series, but a lot of it isn't too. If you watch the series, you might recognize some of the scenes. I don't own these scenes, only using them. **

**This is a romance fanfic between Cyra and Raimundo. I am truly sorry if you believe in other shippings... but it won't change mine. Throughout the story the two get closer... This is just my little story, so if you hate it, you can write your own! The point of view changes between two characters: Raimundo and Cyra. It's a pretty tame romance story though, and is appropriate for all ages. If I get some support, I might write a few side stories to give some more details if people want... Probably more mature. **

**If you have any questions regarding my story or character, feel free to message me! Reviews are also very kind :) Thanks! And read on! I promise no more long intro/outro's :P **


	2. Chapter 1

**Cyra's POV**

The Spicer mansion was a decent sized building, with red Chinese style rooftops and a sizable courtyard surrounding it with walls on every side. Upon my arrival I saw robots patrolling the area, and I snuck in past them and scanned the house. It seemed pretty normal, minus the robots, except the basement door which read, "Keep out, Genius at work." That was my first hint that I had found the place I was looking for. As I opened the door, I saw an albino kid, probably around 17 years old with fiery red hair wearing a red Frankenstein tang top with fingerless gloves and black pants typing on an over-sized computer screen and arguing with some sort of purple ghost thing. "Jack, you can't do anything right! You've made us lose the Golden Tiger Claws forever!" The purple ghost complained. "Hey! So not my fault! It was your fault for trying to get Ashley to join our side when she just ditched us and stole our Wu!" He rebutted, glaring back at it.

I decided to ignore their argument and asked from behind, "Are you Jack Spicer?" As soon as he heard that, he sort of screeched and jumped to the side, taken by surprise. "Who are you, and how did you get past my Jack-Bots?" He questioned loudly, pointing at me from behind his chair. His eyes were red with eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance, and he apparently had eyeliner on too… I guess help his "evil" image. "Um, you just sort of walk past them? Anyways, I have to ask you some things." I answered, though not completely. "Hey hey… I'm the one asking the questions around here…" He interrupted, and took a moment to think of something else to ask.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I finally added, patiently waiting for my turn to question him. "First of all… How did you really get in! Cause I have top-notch security…" He whined. "Stop your whimpering Jack, those robots of yours are useless." The ghost mocked, staring at me. I kept myself from asking what exactly that thing was when Jack went on. "Why are you here? And what do you want?" He continued. I took a deep breath and began explaining, "Well I saw your position posted on the internet… and it mentioned something that perked my interest…" As I kept talking, I walked around the basement to observe this "evil lair" of his. It was covered from top to bottom with machinery. The shelves were strewn with random metal pieces and there were inventions at every empty space and yet it was surprisingly neat and organized. Even machines hung from the walls like lasers and computers with designing tables were prominent features of the room. "Your mention of Shen Gong Wu?" I emphasized, turning back towards Jack.

He was clearly getting nervous at this point, and began rambling, "Shen Gong Wu? What even are Shen Gong Wu?" Must have been a typo! Haha… Wuya, I thought normal people didn't know about Shen Gong Wu!" He said panicking. "They don't! This one must have some sort of connections… But you were a fool for mentioning Shen Gong Wu! Of course people would come flocking here for their powers!" The ghost named Wuya criticized.

"Oh no, I'm not here for Shen Gong Wu… Only one. You see, I desire one particular Shen Gong Wu… But the rest you're welcome to have. That's the reason I'm here. I've never been able to locate them, and I'm guessing you have that ability somehow. Here's my deal: I'll help you get Shen Gong Wu free of charge… as long as you let me have the one I need."

"Free of charge… I like the sound of that." Jack added, but Wuya was less convinced. "And why should we help you find this Shen Gong Wu and allow you to keep it if you're working for us?"

"Well..." I started, "From what I learned about the article, you clearly have competition in collecting Shen Gong Wu… Otherwise you wouldn't be looking for help."

"We don't need help! Me and my Jack-Bots are handling things just fine…" He said confidently. Wuya did a ghost face-palm and admitted, "Now that you mention it…" I laughed a bit at this and said, "Well as soon as I find what I'm seeking, I'll get out of your hair if that's what you want. But if you want some proof of my efficiency; I'll gladly collect the next Shen Gong Wu you need, alone."

"Excellent! Because the Sword of the Storm just revealed itself…" Wuya exclaimed, and then Jack said, "Alright, if you can get the Sword of the Storm and bring it back here for me, you can consider yourself my official sidekick!"

I rolled my eyes and then replied, "Just point me in the right direction."


	3. Chapter 2

**Raimundo POV**

"It's somewhere down there…" Dojo sniffed but then sneezed violently, throwing us off his back and barely catching us again. "It's hard to be exact… What with the allergies and all."

It was pretty much a normal day for us Xiaolin monks… chasing after the next Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself with our green detector dragon, Dojo. The one we were after this time was called the Sword of the Storm… which sounded really cool, especially since wind was my element. I wasn't exactly sure what it did… because I zoned out when Omi was explaining about it, but I was pretty sure it'd be easy to figure out. How hard could it be?

"Just get us on the range Dojo, and we'll do the cow roping." Clay replied in his Texas accent while I positioned myself properly on Dojo's back after being nearly dropped. "What?" I asked, not getting all his southern metaphors. "I think he means, get us close and we'll find it." Kimiko translated.

"So… Why didn't he just say it?" I said, almost frustrated that everyone around here always used crazy metaphors. Clay always spouted out some Texas nonsense, while Master Fung used mystical monk speeches… and don't get me started on Omi's word choice. Kimiko was the closest normal person around.

"My, what a vibrant city…" Omi said in admiration. "Check it out! That's Monte Carlo, Raimundo. You're gonna love it." Kimiko smiled, slapping me lightly on the back. As soon as we landed, I immediately understood what she meant. The beach and waves were perfect! My kind of town. "Oohoo Yeah… I like it." I said giving it a thumbs up, "This place is almost as good as Rio…. Almost."

"This is not a vacation! We are here to find the Sword of the Storm. Stay focused!" Omi scolded. "Okay, I will. I'm always focused…" I said absentmindedly, checking out a hot red-head in a killer white bathing suit.

"Also remember… If you have any questions, I am an expert on this Shen Gong Wu." He continued, crossing his arms full of himself as usual. "Like you'd ever let us forget." I mumbled. The sound of Dojo sneezing and the sand that blew straight at us from it was followed by him saying, "Sorry kids, I can't hold in on this one. You're on your own."

"A net cast wide catches more fish!" Omi responded, pointing like he said the wisest thing known to man. "What?" I asked. "I think he's saying we should split up." Kimiko translated yet again. "Would it kill you guys to just say what you mean?" I questioned, annoyed at their tendency to turn every English sentence into a riddle.

As soon as we split up, I got my hands on a sweet purple and yellow surfboard, and picked up some sand from the ground letting it slowly slip through my fingers. "I could walk this beach from end to end searching for the Shen Gong Wu… or … I could get the big picture from on top of those waves!" I spoke out loud, looking longingly at the perfect giant waves from the shore, just beckoning me to them. Even though my logic wasn't exactly… well logical, I knew I'd be stupid to pass up this opportunity. "Surf's up!" I yelled, running towards the water holding my surfboard over my head. "Raimundo is ready to… Woah..!" I started, but was tripped in mid-sentence by something in the sand. As I fell over landing on my knees, I glared and muttered, "Aye… Dissed by driftwood…" I took ahold of it with two hands and yanked it out of the ground and falling backwards into a sitting position. What I pulled out was actually a sword… The Shen Gong Wu we were looking for. "No way! The Sword of the Storm! I got some serious skills."

Just then, a shadow fell over me, and I looked up and saw someone just a few feet ahead looking straight at me. Actually… It wasn't just someone; it was a really hot girl! I mean seriously… she was gorgeous, but obviously hadn't come to Monte Carlo for a vacation. Her hair was magenta and wavy as it fell into a side part and the bangs curled around her heart-shaped face with one strand in the middle while the rest was layered and reached past her lower back. She had intense silver eyes and bright pink lips. She wore a gray overcoat that opened at the torso and was long, passing her knees with white trim creating a skirt-like effect. The shirt underneath it was emerald green, as was her boots and shorts, barely visible underneath the coat. She also had a long white scarf that looked something like a stole preachers would wear and a white belt.

While I was unconsciously gawking, she said smiling, "Hi there, mind handing over that sword you found? It's really important that I get it." I shook my head to snap myself out of my daze, and stood up to face her. "Sorry babe, but this thing isn't just a regular sword. It should only be used by professionals… like me." I replied, giving her my most charming smile. She gave me a weird look at first, but then laughed and gestured to me saying, "So you must be one of the Xiaolin Monks?"

"Uh… yea! But how did you know?" I questioned, trying to stay focused on what she was saying, and not how she looked. "Well I might as well tell you since you're going to find out anyway… I'm working for Jack Spicer to collect Shen Gong Wu." She stated, moving a strand of hair back in its place from the light breeze. "What? You're working for Jack! But why?" I asked appalled. "Maybe I'll tell you later, but for now I'd just like to finish this job, so if you please?" She replied, holding out her hand.

"Sorry, but no dice." I said, tensing myself for a battle. "Alright then. My name is Cyra Athalia." She said gesturing to herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind." I smiled, doing a side flip while introducing myself. Under my breath I muttered, "In training…"

"I hope your ready Raimundo; I'm not going to go easy on you so this might get rough." She mocked playfully, pulling out two knifes from her back. "I can do rough." I replied smiling, pointing the Sword of the Storm at her and said, "Let's rumble."

Using my wind powers, I flew into the air and dived down at her attempting a flying kick with two legs outstretched, but just as I got to her, she used her left hand to quickly redirect my attack by spinning. "Where did you learn to do that?" I questioned, impressed at her reflexes and technique as I landed shakily on the ground. "I may have done some extensive training in Hapkido… nothing much." She grinned, enjoying herself. Then I rose up my sword and jumped up again, this time to strike with it. She rose up her right hand knife to defend, but as the two weapons were about to make contact, the Sword of the Storm passed right through her blade, and I went sailing over it in shocked confusion. "Huh…?" I questioned, as I slid through the sand and finally came to a standstill, staring at the sword wondering what happened. Just as I reached for it again, it was suddenly gone, and that beautiful shadow was standing over me once again.

"Dragon of the Wind?" She snickered, and started walking away in triumph. With no hesitation, I rose to my feet and said, "Just because you have the sword doesn't mean this is over."

"No? Sorry Dragon in training, but you've lost this round. Just give up and save yourself some humiliation." She replied. "Ugh…" I grimaced, and ran at her again. Every time I would kick or punch, she simply redirected my attacks, and finally she tripped me and held one of her blades at my neck. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again," she whispered, close enough to steal a kiss. Her unknown flowery scent left me woozy, and being that close made my heart hammer like crazy. "See you Raimundo." She smiled lightly, and took off into the air.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cyra POV**

When I arrived back at the Spicer house, I rushed down to the basement and put the Sword of the Storm on the table. "Well done! I'm impressed." Wuya said, pleased. "Eh… Not bad for your first time…" Jack admitted, looking over the sword. "So that means I get the job?" I asked. "Alright alright, but only because you work for free." He responded, waving his hand nonchalantly, and got back to working on more of his robots.

"Yes!" I thought to myself as I exited the mansion. After all of this time and all of these years, I had finally found a way to locate Shen Gong Wu. My ancestor's before me had actually found some Shen Gong Wu in their searches, but none were the one we needed. Now, however, there was an easy way to find them, for the first time in our family's history, and there could be no better news. Now it was only a matter of time before our curse was ended… At long last.

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundo POV<strong>

Later when we got back to the temple, I couldn't stop thinking about earlier this morning. I was so mad at myself, losing a Shen Gong Wu of my own element… and being beaten so easily. Lost in thought, I hardly paid attention to any of the others, and basically just sulked around.

"What's up Raimundo?" Kimiko asked as I walked by, pausing the game she was playing. "Nothing." I replied dully, barely bothering to look at her as I passed. I knew they were talking about me, but I really didn't care right then.

"Hello Raimundo, my usually fun-loving friend!" Omi started, coming up behind me in the temple courtyard. I slumped over a bit more when he kept talking, saying, "I am here to turn your frown upside and down!"

"Yeah, whatever." I said, and walked away. He followed me inside and continued his pointless chatter, "I know your most humiliating defeat has saddened you, but still, you must take hope that one day you will be as skilled and as talented as me!" I lost it then, and kicked him swiftly back out the door yelling, "Iyaaa!" on his way out. Omi was probably the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

I stared out the window, glaring in thought when Kimiko came up to me and said excitedly, "Check it out! Goo Zombies 2… Over 500 new levels! Wanna play?" I knew she was trying to cheer me up… all of them probably were, but I just wasn't in the mood; only wanting to be left alone. "No." I replied, annoyed. "You sure..? 500 levels?" She persisted, trying to persuade me to play. "Not interested." I responded, lifting my voice sarcastically.

"Okay… But if you change your mind feel free…" She said sadly, as I walked away again, cutting her sentence short. I leaned against a giant vase in the hall, when I heard more footsteps coming towards me. Couldn't anyone leave me alone? "You must not dwell in the house of failure, young one, or you may never be able to leave it." Master Fung said as I turned towards him in frustration.

"I shouldn't have lost Master Fung! I know I'm a better fighter then this…" I replied dramatically, voicing my anger. "You weren't defeated by your opponent, Raimundo." He said, with his arms in his sleeves as usual. "Oh no? Would you like to see the impression of her boot on my butt?" I questioned, leaning over sarcastically. Thinking too much about my sarcasm, Master Fung said, "Uh… That won't be necessary…" averting his eyes and blocking the view of my backside out by his hand. I stood upright again and crossed my arms while looking away. "You were defeated by your lack of knowledge. Remember, a drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force." He explained, gesturing as I looked at him confused.

"Can't anyone speak normally around here…?" I muttered shaking my head. "Reflect on these things…" He added, and patted me on the shoulder. "As for me… I think I shall try my hand at 'Goo Zombies 2.'" Master Fung concluded and walked away. I glanced over at the scrolls and then realized what I had to do.

* * *

><p>I studied for hours, analyzing Shen Gong Wu and different ways to do a showdown for hours, making sure I wouldn't be defeated so easily again. "Raimundo partner, it's pretty late. Maybe you ought to give that stuff a rest…" Clay said coming up to me with a candle in his hand.<p>

"No way. I'm going to learn everything I can about the Shen Gong Wu." I replied, continuing to read. "It doesn't do any good to close the barn door after the horses get out…" He said. "What?" I asked looking slightly over my shoulder. "Never mind…" He sighed and walked away.

I didn't look up when Dojo sneezed but I glanced at him when he asked, "Remember how I thought I was only allergic to the Sword of the Storm?"

"Yeah?" I answered. "Well… I was wro.. I was wro… ah…!" He started, and I quickly yanked away the scrolls in panic right before he sneezed. He shot up into the air in a fiery blast, and I feel over still holding the scroll and stared up at him, now stuck to the ceiling. "Wrong." He finally finished.

* * *

><p>That morning the Shroud of Shadows revealed itself, and all of us gathered around the Shen Gong Wu scroll. "Shroud of Shadows… Whoa." Clay read in awe. "Why is it disappearing?" Omi asked, watching the figure on the scroll vanish and then reappear. "Is there a problem with the scroll?" Kimiko asked.<p>

"No," I shook my head, "This Shen Gong Wu is the Shroud of Shadows which allows it's user to become invisible!" I explained smiling. "Really?" Kimiko asked interested. "Very good Raimundo." Master Fung commented, pleased how much I had learned.

"C'mon, let's go." Dojo said in a stuffed up voice, and had a clothes pin on his nose. "The sooner we find that Shen Gong Wu, the sooner my sinuses clear up!" He continued, transforming. "There's a pretty picture…" Kimiko commented, and we took off to find it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cyra POV**

When the three of us and a bunch of Jack's robots arrived in Tokyo, the four Xiaolin warriors I was told about were already there. I recognized Raimundo right off the bat, but the others I had yet to meet. Although I would have liked to meet all of them, I knew getting the Shen Gong Wu was top priority, so I soared downwards to where none other than Raimundo was holding the Shroud of Shadows in the middle of a pond. One of the Jack-Bots beat me there, and shoved him off the oversized lily pad he stood on and into the pond, causing him to drop it. I quickly grabbed it, and said, "Thanks for finding the Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo."

He glared at me, and I smiled, shifting my gaze to each of them and added, "I'm Cyra. Pleased to meet all of you."

"So this is who Raimundo lost the Sword of the Storm to? A girl?" The short bald one asked bluntly, causing Raimundo to shoot him a dirty look. I giggled a bit and replied, "I guess that's me. And who are you?"

"I am Omi, Dragon of Water!" He exclaimed proudly. The girl on his left side with obnoxious green hair in three different ponytails said, "I'm Kimiko, Dragon of Fire." And lastly the cowboy on Omi's right introduced himself as Clay, Dragon of Earth. I couldn't help being excited to meet all of them, but our introductions were cut short by Jack arriving behind me, crossing his arms in triumph.

Distracted by Jack, I was too late as Omi jumped up and knocked me over making me drop the Shroud of Shadows. Kimiko wasted no time attacking the other robots, and tossed one at Jack before he could swipe the Shroud. "Ow… Thorns…" I heard him complain from the bushes he was thrown into. Before I could get up, Clay shouted, "Cannonball!" And jumped into the pond, grabbing the Shen Gong Wu. I flipped back up onto my feet and side kicked him in the chest, tossing him backwards. Then Raimundo and I both took hold of the Shroud of Shadows, and I challenged him to a Xiaolin Showdown. "Bring it." He grinned, obviously thrilled that he got a second shot at taking me down.

"We'll each stand on a rock in the pond, and try to knock each other into the water. First one down loses." I explained, coming up with a challenge on the spot. "Sounds good. But just to make it a little more fun… I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" He replied, pointing at me. "Shen Yi what? Ok, now I'm sure they're making stuff up…" Jack exclaimed, looking over at Wuya.

"Would you mind filling us in partner?" Clay asked. "I must admit… Even an expert like myself does not have this knowledge." Omi said puzzled. Their dragon said something, but I was trying to figure out what a Shen Yi Bu Dare even was. I had never been in a Xiaolin Showdown before; only read about them, so this was all new to me. Luckily no one else but Raimundo seemed to know either. "It's something I came across in my studies. It's like a double dare. Each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu; winner takes all." He explained, staring me down grinning. I smiled back in excitement laughing, "Then I guess I'll get five Shen Gong Wu…"

"Not after I toss you in the water you won't." He replied enthusiastically. "So which Shen Gong Wu do you wager?" I asked. "The Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic against your Sword of the Storm and Fist of Tebigong." He responded.

"Sounds good to me." I said, letting go of the Shroud and jumping onto a near-by rock. "How about every now and again we swap Shen Gong Wu?" He asked, and I replied, "Sure sure whatever you want. Now let's do this."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" He yelled. With that, the water in the pond rose up dramatically, and the air became stormy and gray. All of the rocks around us rose up; jagged and thin, and giant fish swam beneath us. Raimundo and I stared each other down, and I felt a rush of excitement. I had never been doing such amazing things before… pushing my skills to the limit vs difficult opponents in high stake battles. It was exhilarating, and I wanted more.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" We yelled, and the showdown began.

"Sword of the Storm!" I called, and spun the sword causing wind to rush towards Raimundo at high speeds. "Two-Ton Tunic!" He said, which made his tan tunic turn giant and heavy, keeping him from being blown over. "Sorry Cyra, I'm not going anywhere." He gloated, evading my effort to push him off.

"Eye of Dashi!" He yelled, pointing the jewel he held at me as it shot lighting in my direction. "Fist of Tebigong!" I said, pulling out the glove from behind my back, and using it to absorb the lightning, therefore countering his attack. "Come on, are you even trying?" I asked, pleased at my evasion technique. Then a giant fish came out of the water and took the Fist of Tebigong from my hand. "Wait, what is this?" I asked, not sure what was going on. "It's the Shen Yi Bu switcheroo." Raimundo responded, holding up his Two-Ton Tunic for the Koi to take. Then they came back up from the water and handed me the Two-Ton Tunic and Raimundo the Fist of Tebigong.

"Now what will you do to stop the Sword of the Storm?" I mocked, and used the sword to make a raging whirlwind come up from the water that swept Raimundo from the rock he stood on. "Whoa..!" He yelped, and flew up into the air unwillingly. "Fist of Tebigong!" He yelled, and used it to drop to the rock's edge, but broke it off and slid down the side, closing in on the water. "Ugh…" He groaned, using all his effort to stop right before falling in.

Then the waves started stirring, and the giant Koi jumped up to switch the Shen Gong Wu again. "Uh oh…" Raimundo gulped, and then the fish took his Fist of Tebigong that was keeping him clutched to the rock. "Hey!" He shouted, slipping further down slowly. The fish took my sword, and gave it to him while I received the Fist of Tebigong. Soaked and barely holding on, Raimundo held on with all his strength. I felt a twinge of worry for him, but tried to disregard it as I watched quietly to see what he would do next.

"You're going to have to choose. Drop the Sword of the Storm, or fall." I said forcing smugness. Raimundo simply grinned at me and responded, "K, I choose fall."

My eyes widened in shock, as I watched him let go of the rock and tumble closer to the water. "Raimundo!" One of his friends yelled. Then he did something unexpected… He put the Eye of Dashi on the Sword of the Storm and said both of their names right before touching the surface of the water. With that he glided above the water with the sword in front, and soared into the air towards me. "What..?" I gasped astonished. "See, told you I was a Dragon of the Wind." He laughed proudly flying above me.

"Sorry, but it's game over." He said, and by taking a deep breath, he exhaled and a gust of wind went straight for me. "Two-Ton Tunic!" I said reacting quickly, using the only thing I could to keep my footing. Then he circled around me at high speed, and slowly lifted me up, despite the tunic's weight. "Whoa… Hey..!" I called, astounded.

"Later!" He snickered, and with a light push, sent me tumbling into the water and winning the showdown. With a flash of lightning, everything was back to normal, and I laid in the water, coughing after swallowing some. Raimundo landed gracefully on a rock, and put down the Two-Ton Tunic he was holding to reach out his hand for mine. I smiled gratefully at him, and took it shyly. "That was a pretty good move you pulled back there… didn't know you knew that much about the Shen Gong Wu. I underestimated you quite a bit, but I won't do it again." I said, letting him help me to my feet. "Thanks, you're not the only one." He smiled.

I bent over and picked up the tunic, handing it to him in gratuitous defeat. "I wish you would reconsider your alliances… It would be great to have you on the Xiaolin side." He added. "I have my reasons, but maybe someday." I replied quietly. "We should hang out sometime at least… You know… Like a da…" He started, but was interrupted by his friends coming over to him and congratulating him. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he was going to say, but then saw that it was time to go. I wasn't really looking forward to it… knowing there would be hell to pay for how badly I messed up this time. Some way I would make it up to Jack, and now I knew what to expect from the Xiaolin Monks, and eagerly awaited the next time we would get to meet in battle.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cyra POV**

"Jack! Jaaaack!" Wuya howled. If she had asked me where he was, I would have told her, but the only thing she said to me was, "Someone needs to turn down this wretched music!" I, for one, kind of liked it… I watched Jack jump out of his new robot, and use the Changing Chopsticks to return to normal size from my seat at the computer. Weirdly enough, I was content to just watch him work: fascinated by talented people and their cool projects. Wuya was not so appreciative.

"Where have you been? And what is that horrible noise?" She complained. "It's my new theme music!" Jack replied proudly, "I'm programing my robots to play it whenever I do something evil!" Oh and another thing… Jack highly disapproved of my lack of evil spirit, and he constantly tried to get me to do things like practice my evil laugh or work on my gloating. Sometimes I humored him. "TURN IT DOWN!" Wuya screeched, covering the ears she didn't have with her ghost tentacle things. Jack gestured to the robot to lower the volume and then said shaking his head, "Wuya Wuya Wuya! You just don't recognize evil genius! You see the evil genius, right Cyra?" He turned to me grinning. "He is pretty genius Wuya." I admitted, still impressed by his ability to make robots.

"If you were a genius, we'd have more Shen Gong Wu than the Changing Chopsticks!" Wuya growled. "Don't mock the chopsticks!" He rebutted, crossing the chopsticks in front of him like he was posing. "No Shen Gong Wu, loud music, a bumbling boy and his useless robots…" She went on. Jack sneered and pressed some buttons on his watch, causing his robot to suddenly change… Into Wuya? "Who are you calling useless you hovering hag?" The robot replied, sounding and looking just like Wuya. I gawked in astonishment, and said, "Wow… How did you do that?" Jack laughed and said, "It's just my genius! I am truly an evil mastermind."

"What is this abomination..?" Wuya asked, glaring at her robot self in disgust. "Ugly huh? That's my Chameleon-Bot. Show these two program 80A!" Jack ordered the robot. The Chameleon-Bot took a few steps back and shifted shapes again… This time turning into a perfect replica of Jack. I stared amazed at the robot, having a weakness for cool things, and watched it shift into a monk, then a delivery guy. "What kind of spell..?" Wuya wondered. "I've programed in quite a selection, but my favorite is this!" He exclaimed, and pressed another button on his watch. He giggled as the robot changed shapes again, and I watched too, eager to see the next transformation.

"Is that… Kimiko?" Wuya asked, as the robot took the shape of the girl Xiaolin monk I had met recently. "Or just a stunning recreation?" Jack said gesturing to it.

"Brilliant! We replace the real Kimiko with this duplicate, she'll steal all their Shen Gong Wu and…" Wuya started. "Then it's world domination baby!" Jack finished, both of them looking as excited as ever. "I wonder how this is going to work out…" I thought quietly.

* * *

><p>After Jack came back with the newly captured Kimiko, we watched through the Chameleon-Bots eyes in order to get the Shen Gong Wu. It didn't matter all that much to me, but at least it would be a good show. "You're wasting your time. Only Master Fung can open the Shen Gong Wu vault." Kimiko said from her cage, annoyed. Jack approached the bird cage and said, "You're kind of impressed with me." He narrowed his eyes and grinned at her, flaunting his plan. "So not!" She replied disgusted. "Well, you'll be impressed by my Chameleon-Bot," He started, pulling a diagram out of nowhere. "But as perfect as it is… I'd rather have the real you around any day." He finished winking at her.<p>

"Evil and creepy… huh. What a combination." She said rolling her eyes. I then figured out he was flirting with her… and I guessed it wasn't working. I sort of stared at them both quietly, feeling the urge to ask Kimiko some questions about this sort of thing… But maybe later. Aggravated, Jack replied, "Well maybe when I rule the world I…"

"Jack!" Wuya yelled at him, "A new Shen Gong Wu has been revealed… The helmet of Jong!" After hearing that he turned back to Kimiko and said, "That's my cue."

"Enjoy you getting your bot kicked." Kimiko sneered from her cage. "Never happen! Not with robo-you on my side. And don't bother sending a message to your friends. No transmission can escape the force-field around my very evil lair!" He grinned mockingly. "Just going to play a game… Maybe update my address book." She replied looking uninterested.

"Just in case… Cyra, you stay here and watch her!" He ordered in my general direction. I simply saluted him, and he took off flying out of the basement.

"So…" I started, staring at her awkwardly. "Something you want?" Kimiko asked, focused on her computer thing. "Alright so this probably will sound really dumb, but I'm just curious. Was Jack flirting with you just now?" I questioned.

She froze for a second and the shuttered, "Ugh… I guess so. Totally gross!" She said sounding disgusted. I pondered for a second and then continued, "How do you tell… if someone likes you?" She was taken off-guard by my question, and gave me a weird look, not really knowing if I had some sort of angle, or really didn't understand. "I honestly don't know much about this kind of thing… No experience." I admitted. "Well… I guess they act really nice to you… and guys try to impress you. There are little hints they leave, you just need to know how to pick them up." She started; I presumed she knew a lot about this subject. "Can you tell me more?" I asked, genuinely interested, and I took a seat in front of her. "Um sure… But I might need you to do something for me…" She said like she had just come up with a great idea.

* * *

><p>"We just hit the lottery! All's we have to do now is pick up the prize!" Jack said, triumphantly looking at his computer screen where the Chameleon-Bot had just found the Shen Gong Wu vault. "Hey Kimiko, you might wanna watch the monitor." He laughed. "It may be your last chance to see your friends in one piece!" Wuya gloated. "Whatever, I'm way deep into a game of mind-creeper." She responded sounding uninterested. "Mind-creeper? I love that game!" Jack called, distracted. Then Wuya flew in front of him and he finished, "We'll play doubles after I conquer the world."<p>

I was left behind again and still deep in thought from all the things Kimiko had told me… It was mind-numbing and strangely enlightening. At that moment I wished I had a girl that was a friend to educate me more on the subject of normal… A subject I seemed to be lacking in. I had never really had friends in my childhood, because of my strange upbringing. Before I came here, it never really bothered me how socially lacking I was, but now... "Sweet!" She said excited, and then turned to me and nodded. As I promised, I took her cell-phone thing and connected it to Jack's main computer. Then a blue screen appeared on the computer, and Raimundo was… dancing? Walking backwards? "What is this?" I asked. "A virus Raimundo sent me! I isolated it and you transferred it to Jack's system." She explained, pleased as the cage broke down.

"Alright, good luck!" I smiled at her, and she grinned back, exiting. I should have felt worse for letting her mess up Jack's computer and helping her escape… but for some reason I felt strangely annoyed at him for flirting with her. Was this jealousy? Maybe…

When Jack returned, he was in a much better mood then I thought he would be. He had almost all of the Xiaolin monks Shen Gong Wu, and was feeling very pleased with himself. "You have done well Jack Spicer," Wuya commented, feeling equally as pleased. "Evil Genius well?" He asked. "Don't ruin the moment." She added. "Sorry… But it is quite a haul!" He smiled. "Yes! Especially this!" Wuya said happily approaching the Helmet of Jong. "Soon Mala Mala Jong will rise again."

"What's a Mala Mala Jong?" Jack asked confused. "All good things in time, dear Jack… And some bad ones too…" She laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah! Cyra, how did Kimiko get out? And what's with this stupid virus?" He questioned me. "Oh yes, I helped her infect the virus to your computer so she could get out." I admitted bluntly. "What? Why! That's hurtful!" He whined. "Wait… Oh wait I understand! You're finally embracing your evil side! I'm so proud!" Jack gushed, beaming at me like a proud teacher. I gave him a puzzled look and replied, "Maybe?" I really didn't understand guys at all…


	7. Chapter 6

**Cyra POV**

The more time I spent with Jack, the more I realized that I kind of liked him… in a weird sort of way. He was cocky, rash, immature, and obnoxious but his eccentric personality drew me towards him and was always fun to be around. Sometimes we had stupid arguments, and a lot of times I had to defend him from the Xiaolin side… because we did have our moments. In the end, we got along and enjoyed each other's company. "Hey Cyra, hand me that part over there?" He called from his work table. "Catch!" I yelled, throwing the huge piece of metal next to me at him. "Ahhhhh!" He cried, and scampered away before it could reach him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whimpered, getting up from the tiled floor. "Oh sorry… I thought you would catch it." I apologized, picking it up and handing it to him properly. "It's fine." He replied, putting his goggles back on and getting back to work. "Hey Jack, I was thinking… Do you want to take a break sometime?" I asked, skipping back to my designated chair in his lab.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking genuinely confused. "I mean like a vacation from searching for Shen Gong Wu. Not really for a long time, but it'd be nice to kick back for a while, don't you think?" I replied.

Under normal circumstances, I would never ask this. I was always so focused on finding that one Shen Gong Wu, often times I became restless and had to find some way to clear my mind… but I was curious what it would be like just hanging out with someone my age. Ever since I had talked with Kimiko regarding relationship things, I wanted to see what it felt like to just spend time with someone else, since I had never really had that. Another part of me wanted to get to know Jack, just a little bit more… that part of me wanted to know things about him that no one else knew, and I had no idea why I had started thinking so irrationally. Plus it was a little bit boring just sitting in the basement all day with Jack either working on robots, scheming, or giving me 'evil' lessons.

"Uh… Sure that sounds okay." He finally answered; scratching his head like the thought had never really entered his mind. "Take a vacation! There's no time for that Jack! What if another Shen Gong Wu reveals itself?" Wuya complained, hovering over him like an over-protective parent. "It'll be fine Wuya! Even an evil genius like myself needs a break every once in a while." He grinned, taking off his goggles and turning back towards me. "Anything in mind?"

"I have one idea…" I started, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Yes! This is awesome! Why didn't I think of a pool party…?" Jack snickered, after ordering his robots to start up the grill in his backyard. I had suggested we could hang out in his pool and just chill for a day, and he had liked the idea a lot, saying it was also a good opportunity to try out his new Grill-Bots, complete with apron and spatula. His backyard was pretty nice, with a decent sized underground pool complete with diving board and water slide… also the deck was filled with tables with awnings and chairs, complete with a hot tub in the corner of the yard. There was even a basketball court and gazebo.<p>

I felt a little bit nervous walking outside in my new bathing suit… It had taken me a while to pick one out, and it felt a bit revealing, but according to the saleswoman it was one of the latest fashions and looked gorgeous on me. When I finally got myself together, I walked out and Jack's eyes bugged out in awe. "What?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Oh… Nothing! So what do you want for lunch? Hotdogs? Hamburger's? Anything?" He smiled, blushing a bit and turning back towards his robots. I giggled and replied, "Surprise me."

Jack wore a red bathing suit that revealed his tall thin, very pale chest that was carved slightly. His signature goggles were off, and he almost looked like a regular guy. He seemed the happiest I had seen him yet… Besides the some of the times we had stolen or won the Shen Gong Wu. "This was a good idea." I thought happily, and slipped into the warm water of the pool, trying to ignore Wuya muttering something to herself that sounded a lot like griping.

"Wuya, relax! Popsicle?" He offered, holding out a blue ice pop among the assorted others. "Oh sure Jack! No wait… I CAN'T EAT!" She mocked loudly, and flew back into the house. "Sheesh, temper temper… You want one?" He held out a green one for me, knowing it was my favorite color. "Thanks." I replied taking it excitedly. I wondered if Raimundo knew my favorite color… Wait, what was I thinking! This is Jack, not Raimundo. Where did that even come from? "Maybe we can even play some basketball later… Got to practice so we won't lose another game to those Xiaolin geeks." He laughed, and I joined in, remembering how we played against Jermaine and Omi for the Serpents Tail.

"Alright now… It's time to try out flirting… I can do this…" I thought determined, wanting to try out some tips Kimiko gave me. "So Jack, you want to get in with me?" I asked shyly gesturing to the water, and started to backstroke. His eyes widened a little bit and he turned a bit red as he watched me glide through the water. "Uh… When we're done eating, sure!" He covered, and ordered some nearby robots to set the table. "I wish I could tell if it's working!" I thought frustrated, not wanting to take wrong signs. "Ugh what's the point…? Maybe I'll try again later, but for now…" I started thinking, looking over at him braced to feast at the table, "We can just have fun." I completed my thought, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there guys! Quick authors note. Thanks sooooo much for the views! And the lovely people that review Silver Heartstrings :) I just wanted to remind you guys that you can look at my OC Cyra if you want to... just go to my profile and at the bottom are the links to her image and her new complete character profile! I was a bit nervous about this chapter, trying to figure out what exactly Cyra shoud do... but then I remembered how socially awkward she can be XD She's just trying to figure out how to make people like her! Poor girl! Thanks again, and I'll upload more chapters soon :]<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Raimundo POV**

"It's been a while since a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself…" Kimiko started, looking up from her game at the rest of us. Omi was training as usual, and Clay was practicing his roping tricks while I was working on my soccer moves. "Yeah, and we haven't heard much from Jack lately either…" I added. "That no-good dirty snake is always scheming up something new… but what?" Clay asked, walking over to the rest of us.

"You are most correct Clay. Jack Spicer is probably going to try to steal our Shen Gong Wu sometime soon! We must be prepared!" Omi lectured, striking the air with his fists. "Hey guys… How about we beat Jack to it?" I said grinning, thinking up a great idea. "What do you mean Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"I mean… We could go spy on Jack and see what he's up to! Make sure he doesn't get to us first." I went on, explaining to my friends. "Yeah… If we're quicker on the draw, we'll be ready for anything Spicer has in store!" Clay agreed with a nod. "Good idea Raimundo! Let us go while the sun is still a baby!" Omi replied excitedly. "While the day is still young?'" Kimiko presumed. "That too!" He grinned.

As we snuck over to the Spicer mansion, we noticed that there were no guard robots as usual. "Why do you think all the robots are gone?" Clay asked, lifting Kimiko over the wall. "It looks deserted over here guys." Kimiko commented from the top, and reached down to help all of us up. When we all got up there, we heard noise coming from the backyard. "Let's go check it out." I suggested, and crept on the ledge over to the back of the house. When we all looked over at the yard, we gasped at what we saw.

Jack and Cyra were… playing in the pool. No evil, just fun. It was way too weird. Over at the tables, the robots were preparing food in aprons, and it looked like a regular party. "Well I'll be darned…" Clay whispered, surprised as the rest of us. As Omi, Kimiko, and Clay started arguing among themselves, I could only stare… Cyra was wearing a stunning jade green bikini that took my breath away. Her tan wet skin gleamed in the sunlight and her hair flowed, making her look ridiculously beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her perfect curves and unrealistically hot body, and I found myself day-dreaming in a second… If only I could just… "Raimundo! Are you alright?" Omi asked, breaking me out of my daze. "What? Huh?" I said shocked, shaking my head to wake myself up.

"You were acting most peculiar…" He continued, giving me a look like I was crazy. "No I'm fine." I said quickly, and turned back to the gang. "Well it doesn't look like they're planning anything…" Kimiko started, finding herself glaring a bit enviously at Cyra's unbelievable figure. "I feel a little dirty… Maybe we should just lea…" Clay started, feeling bad like we were spying on something we shouldn't have seen. "No way! We've come this far, we should at least take a look to make sure." I interrupted, half-way having my own reasons for staying. "Raimundo is right. I suggest one of us stays here to keep an eye on them, and the others go inside and look around!" Omi agreed, coming up with a plan quickly. "Alright, who's going to stay?" Kimiko asked.

"I will!" All of us guys said at once. Kimiko glared at us and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed at our reasons. "Alright Kimiko… I will go with you…" Omi said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Me too." Clay sighed, being too much of a gentleman to admit anything. "Good luck guys!" I encouraged, and smiled triumphantly. I didn't bother watching them crawl down the wall because my eyes stayed glued where they were. "How could she possibly be so pretty…" I wondered daydreaming of myself down there with her… The two of us splashing each other in slow-motion. "Oh Raimundo… I'm so happy." She smiled. "I'm glad." I replied, holding her in my arms, spinning her in the water… Drawing her closer and closer…

"Alright let's eat!" The sound of Jack's voice broke me out of my fantasy, and I watched both of them get out of the pool and rush to the table to dig in. There was one thing that ruined this whole situation… Jack. Just the thought of them spending time together… especially like this was enough to annoy me. What if they did this all the time? What if he put the moves on her? What would she say? These questions built up until I felt my face getting hot… Was I... jealous? No way! I mean… It's not like she would actually like someone like Jack. Not even worth thinking about.

I watched them eat, and then they started playing basketball, laughing the whole time. Just like during that one showdown, both of them were pretty good, but especially Jack. He had to be cheating somehow… Jack wasn't good at anything! I could do better. "Oh gosh it's hot… Want to swim some more?" Cyra asked him, laughing. "Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" Jack shouted, and sprinted towards the water. They jumped in at about the same time, and surfaced to the top laughing and lightly arguing about which one of them got there first… It was driving me insane. I knew I had to do something… before something happened. I slipped down the wall and into some bushes nearby, collecting some clumps of dirt on my way.

I grinned maliciously as I tossed one straight at Jack, hitting him square in the cheek. "Ow! What was that?" He cried, rubbing his cheek and looking in the direction it came from. I held both of my hands over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "I think someone's here." Cyra commented, looking around. "Grill-Bots! Scout out!" He ordered, getting out of the pool and drying off his hair so it returned to its normal crazy position.

"Crap!" I thought, not expecting to get caught, but kind of annoyed I didn't remember how intuitive Cyra was… If she wasn't there, I could have thrown things at Jack until he ran into the house crying. I knew I couldn't risk moving yet, as the robots in aprons passed by where I was hiding. When I saw most of them had scattered enough for me to get away, I jumped up and turned towards the wall, only to be screeched to a halt by someone standing in my way.

"Raimundo?" Cyra asked, puzzled that I was there. My heart took off like crazy from her being this close… and so… "It's one of the Xiaolin losers!" Jack yelled. "Grill-Bots! Attack!"

I turned around and ran towards the robots, knowing I could handle them on my own. I swiftly grabbed one by the apron and hurled it at another, causing the two to collide and explode. "Raimundo!" Omi yelled from the wall, the team obviously finished with their spying. "Sorry I can't stay." I smirked, and winked at Cyra before flipping over the wall to join my friends. She just stared after me, awestruck, and I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"What did you do?" Kimiko questioned angrily, mad I had exposed myself and almost ruined the mission. "Nothing! Sorry." I responded quietly, and ran alongside them back to the temple with a lot on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, I just learned how to put a line through one of these documents! :D *Sigh...* Now I'll go back through all the chapters putting lines in accordingly D: Welp I hope you don't mind how scatter-brained this made-up scene of mine is- switching POV's right about halfway through. Annnnnnd it's come to my attention that my character might be confusing? Maybe she is... I'm not quite sure how to make her talk exactly... she's very weird. Please and thank you for reviews! Heaven knows I need the help :P <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Cyra POV**

"I've called in help from some old friends." Wuya explained to Jack, sitting on his chair in front of his map of the world. She had just sensed about four different Shen Gong Wu revealing themselves, and knew there were only two of us that could grab things. In order to get them all quickly, she found two of our old ally's. "Katnappe!" She introduced, as a girl in black pounced in, complete with ears, tail, and claws of a cat. "Meow." She purred. I had never seen Ashley before, but I was told she had taken the Golden Tiger Claws Shen Gong Wu and left their alliance. "and Tubbimura!" Wuya continued, as an extremely fat ninja squeezed through the door saying, "Hai." In his Asian accent. I had seen him once, here for an interview shortly after I had come. Of course the job was filled, but Jack put him on call back in case he needed someone.

"We don't need these losers! I can so handle this on my own." Jack said confidently. I gave him a questioning look and he quickly added apologetically, "Well except you Cyra… I still need you… Hehe…" Wuya rolled her eyes and said, "You can so not handle this."

"You see, Shen Gong Wu are not the only things I plan to capture…" She remarked, floating past Jack. "Eww…" Jack muttered, holding his hand in front of his nose and shaking his fist as if Wuya smelled disgusting. "I have determined there is only one way you will be successful Jack Spicer." She went on, floating above Katnappe, Tubbimura, and myself. "And that's if your competition is eliminated! Once and for all…" She finished, revealing her newest plan. I tried to not my worry show… but I really hoped this scheme would fail.

* * *

><p>I took a boat to the island where the Longi Kite was supposed to be hidden, and I stepped out and started looking around, hoping that out of all the monks… I wouldn't have to be competing with Raimundo. And yet… there was another part of me that hoped I would. It was maddening. What was happening to my focus..? I had, however, shamefully decided to try flirting again… I wore the same bikini I had on at Jack's party, and was kind of hoping… to see if Rai liked it? Ah but it probably wouldn't be him! I thought I didn't want it to be him! If it was Kimiko… I might have died of embarrassment. Normally I would have taken the Kite and left, but because of Wuya's new plan, I had to wait to see at least one of them here, and capture them.<p>

After looking some more, feeling the warm sand in my toes and soaking up the sun's rays, I finally saw someone running in the distance. I hid until I noticed that it was indeed Raimundo here on this island with me… And I smiled without thinking. Just as I found him, he bent over to pick up something… and it was the Longi Kite we were looking for. I took this as my cue, and walked towards him. He heard my footsteps and looked up, his sunglasses falling almost off his face as he saw me, saying, "Whoa…" His mouth dropped open as I got closer, and I felt myself blushing fiercely, feeling that maybe the whole swimsuit thing was a bad idea… "Hi again Raimundo." I greeted him sweetly, and watched him close his mouth with his hand, but still staring. "You okay?" I asked kind of worried, and took another step towards him.

"Ah!" He jumped, and accidently toppled over onto the sand. "Oh sorry!" I said, and took his hand to help him up. "Um… no I'm fine! Just tripped that's all…" He stuttered, turning red.

"I didn't mean to surprise you." I apologized, and glanced away embarrassed. "No it's fine! So were you chilling here for a while? I'm guessing from the swimsuit?" He asked a little edgy. "Um, yeah I guess so. The beach is my favorite vacation spot." I admitted, smiling. "Mine too…" He responded shyly.

"Oh, the Shen Gong Wu…" I said, ruining this moment with serious talk. There was nothing I wanted more then to just take this day off and spend it here with him, but I knew that both of our sides wouldn't want that. While he was still a bit distracted, I touched the Longi Kite, and forced one of us to call a Xiaolin Showdown. He sighed and knew what this meant from the glowing Shen Gong Wu, but looked at me kind of hopefully as he challenged me. He wagered the Falcon's Eye while I offered my Two-Ton Tunic, and we had to find the Longi Kite before the other did. We both then shook off our feelings and focused on the showdown.

"This is going to be cake! The Falcon's Eye gives me the edge." He said, holding it to his right eye and looking in, just as a giant wave crashed down on the island. "Ahh!" We both yelled, swept away by the water. Then we gasped up for breath, and I dove back down quickly to look for the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo found it faster than me by using his Falcon's Eye, and began diving towards it as fast as he could. All's I had to do was position myself in the right place and drop. "Two-Ton Tunic!" I thought, and let the tunic weigh me down quicker than I could ever swim, dropping me to the bottom right by the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo looked stunned, as I picked it up triumphantly, and everything went back to normal on the island.

"Ugh…" He gasped, landing on the sand with a thud. "Well on the bright side, I'm glad I wore my swimsuit." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He looked down, disappointed, but then said, "Hey so now that we finished the showdown, you wanna hang out here for a while?"

I smiled, but then felt tightness in my chest, knowing that I had to take him back with me. "I wish I could." I said, and walked up close to him, our faces almost touching. He stared at me wide-eyed, wondering what I was doing, and I just stared back looking sad. Finally I reached up and held his face in my hands, wishing more than anything that it didn't have to be this way… That we could be friends or even…

He didn't make a move as we stood there motionless, until finally I whispered, "I'm sorry." And swiftly hit him with the side of my hand on the back of his neck, knocking him out in an instant.

* * *

><p>In the end, Jack was the only one who failed to capture a Xiaolin warrior, and despite the odds, Omi used the Sun Chi Lantern to overpower all of us using his friend's chi, and he saved them. I was glad we didn't have to kill the chosen ones… and yet a part of me felt very unsettled. I knew I was getting in too deep with Raimundo. The way I was feeling was affecting my goal… my purpose, but I couldn't stop. I only wanted more and more contact with him, like an addiction of sorts. Despite my greater judgment, I was changing; and I desperately hoped that good would come of this, and everything would be fine. I clung to that with all of my energy, diving unto an unknown world feeling unimaginably fragile.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Cyra POV**

"Let me guess… You're downloading more of your vapid hipity hop music?" Wuya said hovering over Jack as usual. "Errr! I'm working up a Shen Gong Wu spreadsheet so we can know who has what. Check it: we have the Eye of Dashi, they have the Tongue of Syping. We have the Third-Arm Sash, they have the Longi Kite; and those really cool Golden Tiger Claws… Omi sent them to the earth's core… so nobody has them. How do I file that one?" Jack said.

"I don't need a scorekeeper! I need someone who will retrieve the Shen Gong Wu and not waste time with… Wait!" She gasped. "I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" Then she gasped again in amazement and went on, "It is the most important of them all…" Jack got up in surprise, and even I ventured over to where he was sitting in eager suspense. "The Heart of Jong…" She finished, with a little heart in each of her eyes.

"Heart of Jong… was it? Is that with a J… or a G? Or…" He droned on in thought. "I think it's with a J! Cause there's the Helmet of Jong too… Any correlation?" I asked, also rambling without reason. "Jack Spicer! Cyra Athalia! Retrieve this Shen Gong Wu, or suffer the consequences!" Wuya yelled, mouth agape. "You know what? I'll let spell check do its job…" He said apologetically, and pressed a key on his keyboard shyly.

* * *

><p>When we got to the forest, as usual the Xiaolin side was already there, and divided up looking for the Heart of Jong. Just as Omi was about to grab it, saying, "I have Jacked the hit-pot!" Jack picked it up with a string and reeled it in correcting Omi's phrase. "That's 'hit the Jackpot… As in Jackpot Spicer! That's my nickname you know." He grinned triumphantly. "No it's not…" I answered. "They don't need to know that!" Jack whispered, giving me a look. "Smell you later losers!"<p>

As he was about to take off, he found his feet were tied up by Clay's rope, and the cowboy responded, "You'll smell us now, you dirty snake!" Exchanging looks, Kimiko said confused, "Smell us now?" Then Raimundo commented, "Clay's villain taunting needs serious work."

"Hey let go!" Jack cried, and yanked at the rope making his flying backpack bust up and sent him tumbling towards the ground. I barely caught him before he landed, but on impact he dropped the Heart of Jong, so he leaped out of my arms and sprinted towards the Shen Gong Wu. Just has he grabbed it, he found he wasn't alone, and Omi challenged him to a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Ugh… Name it." Jack replied annoyed. "Hmm… the challenge should suite the environment… Oh! We shall gather acorns!" Omi declared. "Like a squirrel?" Jack asked confused. "Oh yes… Squirrels are most fearsome opponents!" He answered, making me giggle a bit as I stood at a distance. "My Jet Bootsu vs your Lotus Twister! Whoever gathers the most acorns in two minutes wins!" He finished. "Done and done! Let's go…"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yelled, and the trees rose even higher into the sky with the background changing dramatically as usual.

They began the showdown, using their Shen Gong Wu to collect as many acorns as possible, and I watched quietly as usual. I wasn't surprised when Jack cheated by tripping Omi up, causing him to win the showdown. "At last… The Heart of Jong is mine!" Wuya said happily. "You can get to work on that carefully worded apology now." Jack gloated, and winked at me as we took off back towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Helmet of Jong…" Jack started, placing the helmet on the top of the table near the front. "Eye of Dashi…" I added, placing the eye right beneath the helmet and onto the Two-Ton Tunic. "Now the Jet Bootsu, there!" Wuya instructed, pointing to the place where we should put them. We constructed what almost looked like a person made out of Shen Gong Wu, and Jack commented grinning, "Hey! This is like building a snowman!"<p>

"Focus Jack!" Wuya scolded. "It is time for the final piece of the puzzle…" "Way ahead of you…" Jack said smiling, and pulled something orange out from his pocket. "Look! Carrot nose!" I blinked twice and then busted out laughing, but Wuya killed the moment by yelling, "NO! The Heart of Jong!"

"Oh… Right… Cyra?" He gestured to me, and I tossed him the heart after which he placed it inside the Two-Ton Tunic and stood back with me to see what would happen. Then green flames burst from the heart, and filled up the Shen Gong Wu it was connected to, creating a Shen Gong Wu monster that stood up like an actual person. "Jack… Cyra… Behold! Mala Mala Jong!" Wuya laughed, as Jack screamed like a little girl and I just stood staring in disbelief.

The thing roared as Wuya continued explaining, "Mala Mala Jong is an ancient demon warrior… Powerful! Deadly… and Invincible…" She said excitedly, circling around it. "Cool! How should I list it in the spreadsheet… Powerful, Deadly, or Invisible?" Jack asked, roaming over to his computer to type in the description. "List it as your replacement." Wuya scoffed. "Right… I'll put it down as… Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say… My replacement?" Jack said startled, staring at the Heylin Witch in surprise.

"Hehehe…" She laughed, as Jack gasped by the computer, staring in horror. "Come Jong… We have a world to conquer." And the two of them left quickly, leaving Jack and I standing there wondering what exactly happened. Then it registered to Jack what this would mean, and he flew up to them and begged, "Wait! Don't leave! We were just starting to click together as a team!"

"I have an invincible demonic warrior at my disposal. Why would I need a girl with a one-track mind who isn't even evil, and a simpering little boy?" She said annoyed. "Simpering! I don't simper! Never ever ever..!" He complained whining. The he paused and asked, "…What's simpering?" Then Mala Mala Jong knocked Jack away with one punch from the Fist of Tebigong, and Wuya and the demon left the Spicer mansion without another word.

One-track mind? She was probably right about that… But I knew this created quite a predicament. Not only was the world in serious danger, but now I had no way to detect Shen Gong Wu… "Hey Jack, are you alright?" I rushed to his side and picked him up. "Ugh… I guess so…" He complained. "What are we going to do?" I asked concerned. "Hmm… Well Wuya's probably going to head for the temple to get more Wu for that Mala Mala Jong… Ha, wonder what will happen to those Xiaolin rejects." He answered.

I felt a twinge of discomfort, but disregarded it and asked, "So what do we do about other Shen Gong Wu?" He looked down for a second and scratched his head in thought, pacing around the lab. "Oh I got it! So I was working on a new technology, just for the fun of it, and it can detect Shen Gong Wu when they reveal themselves! I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure I can get it up and running in no time." He declared pleased. "Yeah, awesome!" I rejoiced, happy that I could still look for Shen Gong Wu with him. Going solo with Wuya wasn't really something I had wanted anyway… She could be really creepy and uptight.

"I guess there's an upside to Mala Mala… We'll only have one enemy when we start looking for Shen Gong Wu! Cause I'm sure Wuya's either going to take out the Xiaolin side or they're going to defeat her. It's a win win situation!" He commented, getting to work on his Shen Gong Wu detector. A fresh new panic swept through me, and I felt immediate concern for the fate of the Xiaolin monks… I wanted to help them, but I knew that if I ever wanted to find the Incense of Existence, I would need to stick with Jack, and do whatever I could to help him make this Shen Gong Wu detector… It would be the one and only way after tonight… If Wuya succeeded in destroying the monks. If I wasn't cursed, I would be on their side in a heartbeat, but the logical part of me was still intact, and I ignored the part of me that was dying to save the world from darkness…


	11. Chapter 10

**Cyra's POV**

After Mala Mala Jong's defeat, Wuya came to me later that night and asked for my help. She told me that Jack was ignoring her, and she needed someone to collect the Shen Gong Wu for her. I didn't want to particularly be on her side because of how annoying and controlling she could be, but one thing she said perked my interest. "I may be able to get Raimundo on our side…" She pondered. "Really? How?" I asked, intrigued. "Apparently all of his little friends got promoted to apprentice status for the defeat of Mala Mala Jong… accept him." She answered sneering. "I suppose he wasn't supposed to fight us, and because of him we found the Shen Gong Wu the rest of the monks were guarding! If Omi hadn't gotten the Golden Tiger Claws, victory would have been mine!" She thought out loud in bitterness.

I felt a little bit sorry for Raimundo then, and hoped he was alright. Of course a part of me wanted him to join our side… Because the thought of getting to know him made her happy, but she was scared how it would change him, and if he would be alright. With little thought I agreed to help Wuya, not really thinking about what the consequences would be. "Alright. I'll help you."

"You've made a wise decision Cyra. When I rule the world, you and Raimundo will be by my side and have everything you ever wanted." She laughed. "Now the Reversing Mirror has revealed itself! Come, let us go get it."

* * *

><p>When we reached the lighthouse, we were alone and the mirror was in plain sight. "Yes, we have it!" Wuya rejoiced. "Not so fast Wuya! Wait… Cyra? What are you doing with her?" Jack asked, flying out of nowhere. I looked away in shame. "You know how it is Jack… Evil partnerships change all the time, alliances are formed and broken… It's just business." I said shakily, coming up with an excuse.<p>

Before he could corner me with a reply, the Xiaolin warriors showed up on their dragon, and jumped into the lighthouse heading towards the Reversing Mirror. The Shen Gong Wu continually changed hands, and as one of us held it, it was soon knocked away and in the hands of another. I had my hands full with the Jack-Bots… Which were a lot easier to destroy then I thought. "Oh Jack… You still need better robots…" I sighed silently. "Get the Shen Gong Wu Cyra!" Wuya screeched. "Ugh that was so much easier to handle when it was aimed at Jack…" I grumbled, and scrambled with the rest of them to get the Reversing Mirror. Jack got lucky and swiped the mirror in the panic, and ended up grabbing it the same time as Raimundo, and the two engaged in a Xiaolin Showdown.

I was hardly paying attention to the showdown as they began dodging the light, playing flashlight tag to the extreme. I found myself occupied with pushing thoughts of guilt aside as well as second thoughts about my newly found alliance, seeing Raimundo still on the Xiaolin side. I guess if he didn't join us after this, I would see if Jack would take me back to his side. In the end, Raimundo won the showdown, and his friends rejoiced, celebrating. "Raimundo! Your performance in the showdown was most impressive! And you are not even a Xiaolin Apprentice!" Omi declared, complementing him in his own way.

Then Raimundo took us all by surprise when he said, "You're right Omi, I'm not." And he turned to Wuya and me saying, "So, where do you want um?"

"Huh? What?" The other chosen ones questioned, taken completely off guard by Raimundo's betrayal. "Hehehe well done Raimundo!" Wuya complemented, coming up to him. I watched quietly, seeing the reaction of his friends. "Rai, what are you doing?" Kimiko asked in frustration. "I'm done with this whole Xiaolin thing! From now on… You can find me on the Heylin side." He grinned, holding the Lotus Twister, Reversing Mirror, and Golden Tiger Claws.

Then he used the Golden Tiger Claws to transport away without another word, and I followed behind as Wuya commented, "So long Xiaolin Warriors!" And flew into the vortex leaving them all shocked.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes! This is the perfect spot from which to plan our conquest of the world!" Wuya laughed from the cliff we were standing on. Raimundo paid little attention to me and answered her impatiently saying, "Um, I thought we were going to do this in style? Video games? Cold Soda? Hot pizza? Life of luxury? Any of that ringing a bell?"<p>

"Patience dear Raimundo. All that and more will be yours soon." She replied, as he took a seat on the edge of the cliff. I resisted the urge to ask him if all those material items were the reason he betrayed his friends and joined the side of evil, but I knew I had no right to talk. All of us were on the Heylin Side for our own selfish purposes, and I had little room to criticize. "The Reversing Mirror is the key to our victory; but to use it to its fullest effect I need you to return to the Xiaolin Temple one last time." Wuya explained. "No way! Forget it! I'm done with this Xiaolin mook lifestyle." He replied annoyed. "Find yourself another chump." He added, starting to walk away. This didn't faze Wuya, however, and she said, "Did I mention your own professional soccer team..?" Tempting him.

This stopped him dead in his tracks, and he glanced back and questioned, "Soccer team..?" She turned around coyly and said, "Yes… ever wondered what it would be like to drink out of the world cup?" He gave her a compliant smirk and responded, "Ok, so… What do I do?" Wuya began laughing evilly and I turned back towards the sky and decided to sit this one out, letting them both do what they need to. Wuya needed him to prove his loyalty, and Raimundo needed to prove it to her and himself as well, so I knew I would wait and watch until either of them needed me. I felt he was different… More conceded… but I held my tongue and waited patiently for my time.

* * *

><p>That night, Raimundo returned with the Serpents Tail Wuya needed to transform herself back into a physical form. "Special delivery." He laughed, holding out the Serpents Tail triumphantly. "The Serpents Tail! Excellent! I'll soon be flesh again…" Wuya said excitedly. "Alright now, Cyra, you hold out the Reversing Mirror when Raimundo passes through it on the Serpents Tail!"<p>

"Will do." I responded, taking the Reversing Mirror from him and standing at a distance. "You ready?" Raimundo asked, wearing his hood up ever since he joined the Heylin side. "I've waited 1500 years for this moment!" She complained as usual. "So that's a yes?" He joked. "Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" She yelled. "Okay okay, just jerking your chain." He replied gesturing.

"That's funny." Clay said from behind us with the rest of the chosen ones. "A jerk jerkin a chain." He finished. "A jerk jerking a chain! Ha, most amusing Clay! Hehaha." Omi laughed, despite the serious situation. "You know what I don't miss? Omi constantly missing the…" Raimundo started, but was interrupted by Omi kicking the Serpents Tail out of his hand and into Dojo's. "Missing what?" Omi grinned.

"Give it!" Raimundo yelled, and then Dojo said, "This? Sorry." Passing it over to Clay. Then they began passing it to each other as Raimundo fought to get it back from them. "Cut it out!" Rai said, annoyed, as the continued throwing it to each other for sport. That's when I snuck up behind Clay and tripped him just before he caught the Serpents Tail, and got it myself. "Raimundo, catch!" I yelled, tossing it in midair. Both Omi and Raimundo dove for it, but Rai had the upper hand by using his wind powers to accelerate. He snatched the Serpents Tail and landed swiftly.

"Go boy! Use it, hurry!" Wuya cried, standing between me and Raimundo. "Serpants Tail!" He yelled, and flew towards us to the dread of the Xiaolin Warriors. "Reversing Mirror!" Wuya said just as Raimundo reached us, which created a bright light that blinded everyone at once. Lightning flashed all around us, and the moon was eclipsed by an unknown source. Darkness covered the land, and everything around us seemed to have died in an instant… Creating a spooky eerie atmosphere. "Ehehehe…" Wuya laughed, now gleaming green and in a physical body that seemed to float and glow with power. We watched as she removed her mask, revealing a beautiful evil face, grinning at all of us in absolute triumph. "Wuya..?" Omi asked. "In the flesh." She responded, laughing evilly, sharp teeth revealed and eyes shimmering in green light. It was unlike anything I had imagined… and I was sure then that I had made a mistake in allowing her to be reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiii guys: quick authors note. Thanks so much for all the views :D I would love it if I got some more reviews to help me with my writing, so if you have the time it would make me happy ;) Remember that there's a picture of Cyra on my DeviantART, and if you go to my profile page and click on the link at the bottom, you can see what she looks like! Next chapter Cyra realizes what helping Wuya really means and she makes an important decision that puts what she needs to do back in perspective :] I'll update soon! KTHX :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Cyra POV**

The reversing mirror broke as Wuya descended, and the monks gasped in horror. Dojo broke the disturbed silence when he flew up to the witch and yelled, "Ha! Jokes on you Wuya! You broke the Reversing Mirror… Seven years bad luck. In your face!" Wuya didn't so much as blink when she responded, "Actually… Since it's the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years good luck." Dojo paused and retreated clumsily saying, "Ooh… hadn't thought of that… Crud." Burying himself in Omi's outfit with haste.

"I recon it's up to us to take Wuya down." Clay said, turning to Kimiko and Omi. "There's only one way to do it…" Kimiko said optimistically. "Xiaolin style!" Omi finished, jumping in the air and yelling, "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Then ice shot at Wuya's outstreached arms and incased her quickly… but simply opened her eyes caused the ice around her to shatter instantly, proving Omi's attack in vain. Then Kimiko attacked, saying "Star Hanabi, fire!" holding the star in front of her making flames shoot from it straight at the Heylin witch. It exploded around her and she simply walked out of the flames flipping her hair laughing, "That tickled."

"Third Arm Sash, earth!" Clay yelled, sending the stone sash flying at her, but she dodged it too quickly for anyone to see, and appeared right behind him laughing more. "Hahaha Shen Gong Wu?" She wrapped her arms around him in midair and whispered, "I am so beyond them now. Let me show you what Heylin magic can do…" Throwing him to the ground straight into his friends. Raimundo and I just stared in shock, though he looked much happier than I did.

"Hahaha!" Wuya laughed, collecting green fire in both of her hands and raising them to the sky making giant stone warriors rise from the ground. They surrounded the panicked monks as Wuya floated above them saying, "Crush them."

"Ahh! A retreat might be in order here!" Dojo screamed, and quickly transformed carrying the Xiaolin monks away in an instant. Wuya snickered, lifting her hands once more to create a giant stone castle made out of spikes of rock. "Shoot them down." She commanded, and the huge stone men shot fireballs at the dragon in the sky, hitting their target and sending them tumbling to the ground. "Go capture them Raimundo. Cyra, come with me to prepare our world domination." Wuya ordered, and I followed her into the castle, only glancing mournfully at Raimundo before exiting.

Later Raimundo joined us in the throne room that glowed with green light. He explained how Jack had saved Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, leaving just as quickly as he had come. "Jack Spicer you say?" Wuya questioned. "Yeah I think." Raimundo said, hands behind his back. "Jack Spicer is a nat. We'll deal with him when the time is right." Wuya responded, sitting back comfortably in her chair. "And that would be..?" Rai asked. "Right after we conquer the world." She explained smiling, creating a small replica of the Earth right above her hands.

* * *

><p>"I am the absolute ruler of the world! And all before lunch… Hmm, what will I do with the rest of the day?" She said triumphant. "Woah… This is not what I was expecting…" Raimundo said, finally making some sense from all of this. "Of course it isn't…" Wuya added, unsurprised. "This whole conquering the world thing… I don't know if I'm down with it… I mean… I guess I thought…" He stuttered out. "You thought you were going to get everything you ever wanted. And so you shall." Wuya went on, walking closer to him and raising her hand creating a green flame. She flicked it into an empty corridor, and a huge door was created that said "Rai Zone" with twin statues on each side of it.<p>

Raimundo approached the door cautiously, as Wuya watched him glowing with green flames. "You… You got every video game ever made in here!" He said shocked, glancing back in amazement. "Oh no no no Raimundo… You have every video game ever made." She smiled. Then Raimundo grinned hugely, and jumped up in excitement running into his game room in joy. "Hehe… Enjoy Raimundo… You certainly earned it." Wuya snickered.

I only turned away, partially glad Raimundo got everything he wanted, but also a bit depressed, wondering what would happen from now on. I also felt guilty for allowing this all to happen. I had never wanted evil to rule the world… That's not what I was expecting either when I agreed to help Wuya, but I knew fighting against her now would only result in disaster. "What's wrong Cyra? You want something too?" Wuya asked me. "There's only one thing I wanted… That particular Shen Gong Wu." I told her, hoping now she would detect Shen Gong Wu for me.

"Oh sorry… I'm done looking for Shen Gong Wu." She stated, heading back up to her throne. "What?" I spun around, wide eyed. "Well it's not like I need it anymore! No one can even think of opposing me now. Why should I waste my time hunting down all those little toy's Dashi made years ago when I have absolute power?" She laughed.

I stumbled backwards, feeling the full sting of what I had done. I had allowed this great evil into the world… Out of foolish impulse, and now I couldn't even get what I had been looking for… The thing I had joined this game of Heylin vs Xiaolin for all along: to end the curse of my family… Staying here would only result in a dreadful life and a painful death if I quit looking: no matter how many riches, pleasures, and material wealth Wuya ever gave me, I was still cursed as long as I waited to find the Incense of Existence.

"Of course you can have anything else! Come on and tell me… Do you want to rule anything in particular? I can give you so much more than one lousy Shen Gong Wu." She said, taking a seat. "I'm sorry Wuya, but I have to go." I responded, looking away. "What?" She asked shocked.

"That one Shen Gong Wu was the only reason I came to you and Jack in the first place. I need it. If you won't sense the Shen Gong Wu for me anymore, then I have no choice but to leave." I said resolved, but fully knowing what the consequences would be for this decision; the fight I would have to endure and the pain I would feel always for my actions. I had maybe ruined any hope of finding the Incense of Existence because Wuya ruled the world, but just giving up wasn't something I could do.

"You do realize that if you leave… You will be considered my enemy." Wuya said darkly, threatening me discreetly. "Yes." I replied, and walked out the door. I knew I would most likely be chased down, but I had to try to get away… I took no second glance at Raimundo. I couldn't think about him now, or ever again. It was all a mistake from the beginning, and now there was nothing I could do to fix it. I had been a fool for wishing for something I could never have, and this was the price.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update, yes I know :P First of all I would like to make a note to "The Critic" who reviewed my last chapter as anon. The thing is... I don't care if it's a good story! I could care less whether people like it or not, because this story is an outlit to me, and I just enjoy making things like this and picturing this in my mind. Why do I have to make a whole new story? Isn't the point of fanfiction unoriginality, because after all... the characters weren't created by us here on . You mock my writing when you yourself make spelling errors in a review? If I was lazy, I wouldn't take the time to <span>re-write a whole bunch of episodes from Xiaolin Showdown to correctly say the exact dialogue.<span> I love the plot of the show, and just because I want to add in a character doesn't make me lazy... it makes me do what I want, and not care what people say about it. **

**I am a very analytical person, and Xiaolin Showdown is one of those shows that have a very narrow margin of alteration- so it's not easy to incorporate characters when each episode presents a new Shen Gong Wu with different showdown's. The whole reason I write is for my OC's, and I believe that it's even more "unoriginal" to just make stories about the characters that already have personalites and are developed. DUH! So yes, you can hate my writing, and that's fine... Just know that my imagination and OC's I make for shows is the only reason I write, and it can't be taken away from me by people who tell me that I can't make a story all about my OC. That's just narrow thinking. ****;P**


	13. Chapter 12

**Cyra POV**

I didn't make it far before I was stopped by giant stone warriors, obviously sent by Wuya to bring me back, not wanting to chance anything. I glared at them, though I had expected something like this to happen. I pulled out my twin knives from my back, and jumped at them, hitting their weakest points such as joints and cracks in their oversized bodies. Sometime I got a limb or two off, but they always grew back, wasting my efforts. I quickly evaded their blows, trying to think of whatever I could to win against them, but I was at an extreme disadvantage. I knew once I got tired out, it was over.

Then in a flash, Raimundo jumped out of a vortex created by the Golden Tiger Claws, and approached me. "What are you doing Cyra? Are you crazy? Wuya owns the world now! Why would you leave now when you can have everything that you want?" He questioned me, thoroughly confused. "You wouldn't understand. I can't stay here." I replied bitterly, not bothering to beg to be let go, knowing my plea would only fall on deaf ears. "It makes no sense!" Raimundo said puzzled, and then continued by beckoning his stone soldiers forward to keep attacking me. I knew I was wearing out fast… My breath became short and my hope became slimmer as well.

Soon I wasn't able to dodge all the attacks the stone men threw at me, and I crashed to the ground, bruised, and mostly beaten, but never able to give up. "What are you fighting for? Do you think Wuya ruling the world is a bad idea? Are you going to the good side now?" He asked. I didn't answer, but kept fighting desperately. "What, are you going back to Jack because you like him?" He continued, getting annoyed by my silence. I knew I couldn't tell him my secret. He wouldn't understand, and it was something I had never told anyone before, or ever had planned to. "Answer me!" He yelled, just as I was thrown to the ground again, barely able to move from exhaustion and the thorough beating.

I was quiet as I attempted to get back up… fighting against my weak limbs and ragged breath. Raimundo then walked up to me, standing over me still waiting for an answer. In a last minute desperation attempt, I jumped up and spin kicked him away, using up the last of my energy for that final resistance. This made him angry, however, and he ran back and kicked me right back down in a vengeance. I couldn't fight anymore after that, and slipped out of consciousness as the stone monsters closed in on me.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a stone cage in the dungeon of Wuya's castle, chained by the neck, hands and feet. I mentally sighed, knowing all along that something like this would happen. Wuya was insanely powerful, and anyone else in my shoes would have realized this and stayed, getting everything they wanted instead of rebelling against the ultimate power. No wonder Raimundo was confused by my stupid decision. I sat there for hours, still aching from the beating I had suffered a little while ago. I could have sworn something was broken, but there was nothing to be done about it now.<p>

My mind began to drift off, wondering what would happen now. Would I rot in this dungeon for the rest of my days, succumbing to my ancestor's fate by being unable to search for the Incense of Existence? Would Wuya let me out, giving me another chance? Would I die here alone..? There was no way out… and hope was just about dead. I closed my eyes in defeat, still wanting to believe that Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Jack would be able to stop Wuya somehow… But doubting it deep within. Was it really over?

Then I heard the sound of a door opening nearby, and a light flooded the dark corridor. It was Raimundo, and he walked up to me silently, arms crossed and hood up, looking me over with pity. "You know it didn't have to be this way, and it still doesn't." He muttered. "Once again, you don't understand anything." I replied sharply, angry at him for things that weren't even his fault. The fault was all mine… for everything, and I knew it.

"Then tell me already! What good will it do you now? What do you have to lose?" He mocked, grabbing hold of the bars in my cell in frustration. I ignored his questions, and stared down at the stone floor. "Please Cyra." Raimundo whispered, in pure concern. It was a look I hadn't seen from him ever before, and nothing close to what he had been like ever since joining the Heylin side. The way he looked at me in that moment broke me down, and everything I had worked so hard to lock up was unraveling.

The truth was… I was so tired of hiding everything from everyone I had ever been or wanted to be close to. No one would ever understand the curse I had to bear, and it had never hurt so much… Because ever since I had joined the fight for Shen Gong Wu… I did something that I never thought I would. I made friends… people I wanted to share things with, and really connect. I knew I couldn't keep it in much longer, especially for the person in front of me that I had always felt irrationally drawn to. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I sat in the cold cell, feeling so conflicted and unsure of myself… unsure of everything I was holding in.

When he saw this, he rushed into my prison and quickly unchained me, holding up my face with his hands and staring into my eyes. "Tell me what's hurting you." He said gently.

My hands drooped to my side as I told him about my family curse… That I was looking for one Shen Gong Wu in particular, and was never allowed to rest until I found it. I told him about the fate of my grandmother, and the death of my mother, all so early on in my life, and the tattoo on my back that was written in Chinese, and I didn't know what it meant, but it was passed down from cursed to cursed.. I told him my desperation and determination to free the Athalia family for all time, and being able to really live. "I had never realized how blessed it was… To find someone you care about. I never felt that deep… I was never allowed to, but now that I do… I see. I understand why breaking this curse is so important, so I can live. I get why my mother gave up the search, and spent what little time she had with my father… She gave up her life to live it, and I never knew why before now." I explained still crying, but feeling some spare pieces lying around my heart fall into place.

With that, I looked back up at him, and saw him looking so deeply at me. He didn't say a word as he reached for me, both of us sitting on the stone floor, and pulled me close to him. He held me silently in his arms, and I hesitantly took hold of him, and shakily held on tight, burying myself into him, weeping uncontrollably. How good it felt to let go of my secret and to let someone else in.

It took a few minutes for me to calm down and stop gasping tearfully, but he waited patiently until I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He smiled gently, and grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs and back into his room. We both sat down on a couch in there, and I just sat there, with one of his arms around me, feeling so peaceful with my eyes closed. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep, feeling safer than I ever had before despite living in a world ruled by evil that I had helped create.


	14. Chapter 13

**Raimundo POV**

I didn't want to open my eyes that morning as I laid on the couch where I had fallen asleep last night. For some reason, I felt strangely at ease, and had forgotten how I'd even gotten there, feeling as if life was a dream. "Let's see… I fell asleep… and Cyra was…" I thought, shifting my position on the couch. As soon as I thought her name, I sat up in shock thinking, "Cyra!"

I looked around my gaming room, and saw no sign of her anywhere and also remembered what had happened last night. "She wouldn't have left..?" I asked myself in worry. Then I heard something behind me, and just as I was about to turn around and look, a pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes and giggled sweetly, "Guess who?" I smiled, still blinded by her soft hands, and grabbed onto her wrists slowly, breathing in her one of a kind sent. Then playfully, I twisted back into a laying position, taking her down with me; Cyra landing right on top of me on the couch. A shock expression first crossed her face, but then upon realizing she was laying on me, she turned red, and laid still in embarrassment.

I grinned in triumph at her embarrassment, and then laughingly sat back up, making her sit on my lap. For some reason, everything felt different now when I looked at her. Ever since last night when she had told me about her curse, I found a new admiration for her, something beyond her looks, or even personality. Though her story seemed bizarre, she had no reason to lie to me. I couldn't help but want to be around her… The way she looked at me ever since she told me her secret was unlike anything I had ever seen before… she gazed so intensely at me with her wide silver eyes… looking so hard into mine, like she was trying to learn my every secret, every failure and every triumph. She made me feel like I was the only person in the world, and that was something I had never felt before.

Being from a large family, I was used to being ignored… Even at the Xiaolin Temple, I felt inferior, and being left behind while Kimiko, Clay, and Omi reached apprentice status took me over the edge. I only wanted to be noticed… to be cared for; and Cyra filled that hole when I didn't even ask her to… when I didn't even see the hole myself. Somehow I had gotten in much deeper than I ever thought I would, and I never wanted to turn back. It felt like it was me and her against the world: enemies of everyone.

"What?" She asked shyly, noticing me zoning out. "Oh nothing. Where did you go?" I asked, finally getting up and stretching. "Just to clean up a bit…" She answered, laying back down casually. "So what do you want to do now? We can play video games… Watch a movie… Play basketball… or…" I suggested, winking at her. She smiled briefly, but then it faded and her face looked sad. "I'm sorry Rai… But I have to go."

"What? But…" I started, trying to hide the sadness and feelings of betrayal on my face. "You know that I can't stop looking… It's the only way." She responded; face looking as pained as mine did. I didn't fully understand her curse, but she couldn't leave now… She was all I had. "Please stay longer…" I begged, following her to the door. "I wish I could… More than I could ever say, but there's only one way for me to live." She said, turning around to face me again, though she would have rather looked away.

I tried to find a way to talk her out of it… saying things like she had no way to find the Shen Gong Wu, and maybe if she stayed Wuya would change her mind, but Cyra was convinced the only way was to leave. Just before she was about to step away, the doors opened and someone started walking in. In panic, she disappeared in a second, hiding somewhere in the room. "Ah Raimundo, are you enjoying yourself?" Wuya smiled, gesturing to the incredible room. "Yeah everything's great Wuya… but…" I started, warming her up to what I was about to suggest.

"But what?" She asked. "But… Is there any way you can keep locating Shen Gong Wu?" I went on, asking as nicely as I could manage, grinning hugely with my eyes wide in innocence. Wuya scowled a bit and said, "So Cyra told you what she wanted hmm?" I sheepishly replied, "Well yeah… I want her to stay here, and live with me… not in that dungeon…"

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but that's one request I can't fulfill." She said in finality. "What? But why? It's not like it would be a big deal or anything!" I whined. "With all the power I have now, there's no way I would go hunting for Shen Gong Wu like I did as a pathetic ghost relying on that imbecile Jack Spicer! The thought of it puts a bad taste in my mouth." She grimaced. I knew I couldn't push my luck too far, and I quieted from the conversation in retreat. "Oh don't be sad Raimundo. You have everything you wanted." She smiled, and exited gracefully as she came.

* * *

><p>I somehow convinced Cyra to stay a bit longer, and the two of us just spent that time talking like old friends. I told her about life back home in Brazil, and about my family, friends, and hobbies. All the while she listened intently with interest, and couldn't get enough. I felt a bit sorry for her, having to grow up with hardly any family and no close friends… She wouldn't let the subject stay on her for long, and before I could stop it the spotlight always came back on me.<p>

"Raimundo, why did you join Wuya?" She asked, catching me off guard. "I guess… The offer was just impossible to resist." I started, looking off somewhere. "I mean, if I joined her, that meant I could have anything and everything I ever wanted! All of those things I could never have as a kid… Things I dreamed about. Plus I was really feeling left out at the temple… Like I was worthless compared to the others. Guess she just caught me at a good time. I should have thought it through more…" I admitted, glancing back at her expecting her to be disgusted by my selfishness and rash thinking. She surprised me though when she smiled and looked down sadly. "We all had our reasons for joining the Heylin side… and they seemed right to us until it was too late. Both of us lost focus, too blinded by our own goals to see the greater picture. I wish I had never helped Wuya return to her original form, not only because of the Shen Gong Wu I want to find, but also because I've betrayed the world, forcing them to obey evil and live under tyranny."

We exchanged understanding glances, and then sheepishly looked away from each other. She knew how I was feeling all along, and realized this before I did… another reason why she left so suddenly. "I knew all along that I shouldn't have joined her… but when I heard that she got you on our side… Well I couldn't help it. I really wanted to get to know you better." Cyra blushed. I unconsciously took hold of her hand and replied, "I wanted to get to know you too; but I never thought I would under these circumstances."

"Rai, there's still a way to make this right." She said, squeezing my hands with her own. "What can we do now?" I asked. "I'm sure there will be a way. Just remember what you believe in, and I know you'll make the best choice when the time comes." She finished, moving her hands onto my face and kissing my forehead gently, clarifying that she needed to go. We both stood up and just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. I felt the hole inside of me start to burn again, begging me to make her stay, but I knew I couldn't. Then I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her as she did back. We both backed up our faces a bit to look into each other's eyes, maybe for the last time.

Then without thinking, our faces moved towards each other and our lips touched gently, closing our eyes and allowing ourselves to show what we were feeling. I held her waist as close as possible to me, wanting to never let go. Likewise, her arms wrapped around my neck holding on tightly as our mouths moved in unison. I felt everything I wanted to keep inside all revealed and resolved, as well as all her secrets and thoughts dissolving with mine in this one perfect moment. It was the most incredible feeling of being whole and happy despite anything that came our way. She couldn't go.

Our passionate trance in that kiss was broken by the sound of footsteps coming our way, obviously Wuya. I still held on, wanted so desperately to keep this moment forever, but when I turned back towards her from where I was looking, she was gone. I ached then like I never had before, but tried to hold myself together when Wuya entered and said, "Raimundo! I have a special surprise…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Raimundo POV**

After I followed her back to the throne room, she announced, "May I present your fallen comrades: the Xiaolin Warriors." Then I saw four of Wuya's stone minions come in with my old friends and Jack… Except Omi wasn't with them. "Delicious. My domination of the world is now complete." Wuya smiled in triumph.

"Uh Wuya, you might wanna do a head count. You're short one Omi." I pointed out. "Omi!" Wuya gasped, recounting the prisoners by transporting herself next to the stone warriors to see for herself. "Where's Omi?" She threatened, raising her fist at my captured friends. As she glared, Dojo was about to confess, but Clay interrupted, "Frankly it's none of your business Ma'am."

"Oh? Well as they say… I have ways of making you talk." She grinned, lighting her hand up with green flames. "He's trapped in the past!" Jack yelled. "What?" I asked, stepping down the stairs to join them. "Yeah! He traveled back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help!" He confessed, continuing on innocently.

"Omi is in the past?" Wuya asked astonished. "Yes. And now he's trapped there." Kimiko replied glaring. "And it was me who sent him back Wuya! I was really on your side all the way. Stupid Omi walked right into our trap! Woo hoo! You can let me go now." Jack explained sucking up to his captor. "Forget it Jack. I'm not buying it." Wuya said unconvinced. "Really? Even if I whimper?" Jack said sadly, whining and started whimpering.

I shook my head in sadness, not wanting to believe what they said. "Omi is really trapped in the past?" Kimiko turned her head an venomously replied, "We'll never see him again… Thanks to you!" Dojo pointed at me and added, "And I hope you feel guilty about it!" Clay then said, "Yeah, nice going you two-faced fink."

"I… I never wanted anything to happen to you guys… I… I just wanted my due…" I tried to explain weakly, feeling extremely guilty for what happened to Omi. "And now you've got it Raimundo!" Wuya said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "To the dungeon with them!" She concluded gesturing away.

"Wait… Wait!" I called, trying to save them. "Wuya… What if these guys… You know, swear loyalty to you? Maybe they could sorta… Live in the palace with me?" I explained, giving her two thumbs up in hope. "If they swear their loyalty." She complied, taking it as their final surrender and her victory. "YES!" I thought, taking this one chance to save my friends. We could still have fun together like in the old days, and now we could all have amazing things! This was my chance to fix something. "C'mon guys! You won't believe the stuff she's got. Video games… Race cars… Speed boats..!" I expressed to them.

"Sold! You can let me go now." Jack replied quickly. "The offer's not for you Jack." Wuya said dully crossing her arms. "Boy, you really hold a grudge." He said annoyed and disappointed pointing over at her.

"Guys, Wuya rules the whole world. So c'mon! Join the winning team already! What do you say?" I urged. "What do we say?" Kimiko started looking innocent and talking sweetly, "How about… DREAM ON!" She screamed revealing her heavy sarcasm. "I'd sooner kiss the backside of a mule." Clay replied as I turned to him. "Forget it!" Dojo added.

"So be it Xiaolin Warriors. You can spend the rest of eternity in the dungeon." Wuya said, and held out her hand to tell the guards to take them away. I just stood there feeling dejected as they stone minions spit out my friends and Jack into the massive green portal in the ground. "Hehehe now that was fun." Wuya snickered, watching them fall screaming. Then she put her arm around me and said, "So, how do you play this 'air hockey?'"

* * *

><p>Later that day I tried to figure out what I was going to do. I tried to do what Cyra said and make thing right… But see how that had worked out? My friends only rejected me! As I sat making a card house, I tried to think of what I was going to do… Then suddenly the card house burst into flames, set on fire by something and I yelped, "Whoa!" Then I turned to see where the disturbance had come from and I saw Clay and Kimiko riding Dojo to make their getaway. "What's the matter Rai? You look pretty bored for a guy who rules the world." Kimiko said sarcastically, glaring at me. "What are you doing here? Did you decide to join me?" I asked hopefully. "Nope. Still rather kiss the backside of a mule." Clay answered coldly.<p>

"We escaped Raimundo, so be cool and let us go." Kimiko went on. "Or be a loser and come after us." Dojo finished. I angrily looked up at them and stubbornly responded, "Better run; cause I'm coming after you." And I pulled up my hood and prepared to recapture them. "Have it your way." Kimiko said coldly, and they flew off on Dojo's back. I knew I couldn't let them get away because this was the side I was on, and they were the ones making the wrong choice here. If they were smart they would have just joined us… "Guards!" I yelled, and rock warriors assembled around me. "C'mon, we got some former friends to catch."

When we caught up to them, we immediately started fighting; Wuya's rock minions verse Kimiko and Clay with their Shen Gong Wu. As I watched them fight I wondered why they just didn't run away… They had no reason to just fight like this knowing they couldn't win against the never-ending assault. "What's wrong with you guys? Why don't you just fly away?" I questioned, but they just ignored me. "It's like you're not even trying to get away!" I pointed out. Then I had a brief epiphany and realized what they were doing. "Because you're not! Quick, back to the palace!" I yelled at the guards, and turned back to warn Wuya.

* * *

><p>When I got back, I yelled into the throne room, "Wuya! The prisoners have escaped! I think they set a…." I started, but stopped in my tracks at the sight of the room. "Not to worry Raimundo, they are no threat to me." She said gesturing to Omi and Jack trapped by rings of green energy. "Raimundo! Help us! Please!" Omi begged upside down. "Well well, the gang's all here." She laughed as the stone warriors brought in the captured Dojo, Kimiko, and Clay. "I'm guessing the box didn't work." Clay sad sadly.<p>

"Jack Spicer couldn't open it!" Omi said sarcastically mocking the villain. "It's not like you did any better chrome dome." Jack rebutted bitterly. Just as Omi started, Wuya took the puzzle box from his hands and said, "You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi? Hm, impressive effort I must say. Yet how like Dashi to give you the tool but without the knowledge of how to use it." As she said this, she dropped the box into my hands. "He always was a fool. A smart guesser, but a fool." She snickered, imprisoning Jack and Omi into a stone minion. "Now to unfinished business… Crush them!" She commanded clenching her fists in glee.

"Not so fast Wuya!" Dojo interrupted, pointing at the witch. "Once again you've forgotten about my ability to change size!" And he attempted to grow larger, but was unable to break out from within the belly of the stone creature. "Like I said, crush them." She sneered. Then the cages my friends were in began to get smaller and smaller, squeezing them to death. "Wuya wait! You can't squish them like that!" I interjected. "Oh Raimundo… You are quite right! No need to make a mess of my throne room." She laughed crossing her arms. "Take them to the dungeon, and then crush them." She finished. I gawked horrified at what was about to happen to them. I had never wanted any of them to get hurt! What had I done…

"Raimundo partner please!" Clay begged. "Rai, stop her! You're good, I know it!" Kimiko yelled. "Master Fung choose you for a reason! You don't belong on the Heylin side!" Omi added, as all of them were being dragged out of the room. "Raimundo has proven his loyalty time and again." Wuya pointed out, touching my shoulders from behind. "And that's because I can give him anything he wants."

"Anything?" I asked. "Toys… Money… Canada… Name it and it's yours!" She replied as I looked back at her. Then I realized that this was the chance Cyra had told me about. I knew this had gone too far, and now was my time to set things right and free the world from evil… and my friends that I had wrongly betrayed. "I want… my friends." I responded, and opened the puzzle box in my hands revealing a golden light surging out of it. Wuya backed up in horror asking, "What are you doing?"

Then Grand Master Dashi's spirit came out from the box and faced Wuya. "Dashi..!" Wuya said fearfully. "Whoa Wuya… The years have not been kind." He joked and then flew towards her passing through her body as she screamed, reverting her back into her ghost form. Then she was sucked into the open box in my hands yelling "Noooo!"

Dashi approached me and said, "Well done Dragon of the Wind." And gave me a wink and a thumbs up before disappearing. Then the rock warriors crumbled into dust releasing everyone, and the palace began falling apart. We rushed out of the place flown out by Dojo and watched it fall to the ground, and everything else came back to life.

"Yeah!" Omi said happily and we touched knuckles in triumph. Kimiko hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush and smile bashfully. Clay and I high fived as he yelled, "Alright!" with all of us looking back at the world, now saved from evil. Even Jack gave us a thumbs up from where he held on for dear life on Dojo's tail. I knew that I had to take responsibility for my mistake, and I was prepared to do whatever I could to fix this, but for now I was just happy to have my friends back, and the world safe again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again guys! Sorry but another quick note... all you viewers... you're great! I'm so happy that you're taking the time to read my story! But to be perfectly honest... I'm not going to change my story to make anyone else feel happy or like it more. I thought I made it clear that this fanfiction is for me, and for anyone else to even read it is their choice and opportunity. I'm sorry I don't really take anyones critisizm seriously... But I don't! Call me stupid for that, ok that's fine :P If you don't like it, don't read it! Simple solutions for simple problems. <strong>

**And you want to know a secret guys? I've already written the entire story. I've just been taking my sweet time uploading... and I finished already because sometimes I get very un-focused and never finish the stories I write... This is one of the few that I've finished, so it's close to my heart. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Cyra POV**

Things went back to normal after Wuya was sealed in her puzzle box. I went back to fighting alongside Jack, and he took me back without hesitation. I never truly thanked him for that like I wanted to. It was a little strange around Raimundo after what had happened between us, but I tried to ignore him, knowing full well if I let my feelings get the best of me, I would never be able to find the Incense of Existence and be freed of my curse. Only then could I be with him like I wanted to… If he would wait.. If he would understand why I had to stay away.

I always kept a friendly rivalry with all of the Xiaolin Warriors and fought them when we searched for Shen Gong Wu, if only for Jack. I had to make it up to him for letting him down before… because I had made the wrong choice. While I looked for the Shen Gong Wu I needed, I managed to be happy… Something I had never expected. I loved this crazy exciting lifestyle, and I could have gone on like this forever, if I could forget about what had happened with Raimundo, but the day was coming when the Incense of Existence would reveal itself… And everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundo POV<strong>

Ever since the defeat of Wuya, things between Cyra and me had gotten weird… Every time I saw her, she just tried to avoid me. I wanted to see her… and to have her be my… I don't know… my girlfriend. I thought that's what we became. We did kiss after all… was that all just a dream? I guess I figured that she had to stay on the Heylin side, but for what? I had hoped that the Shen Gong Wu she needed wasn't something terrible that would cause the end of the world like the Sapphire Dragon Shen Gong Wu… But what other kind could it be for her to stay on the side of evil and not tell me which one she was trying to get? I didn't want to expect the worse… But with how she was acting I had to.

I didn't know what was right: to stop her in case this Shen Gong Wu she wanted would cause trouble… or to let her have it to break her curse. I wanted her to be free, but at what price? There were so many things I still didn't know about her, things that she might not have even known.

After the revival and defeat of the Fearsome Four, we were training at the temple as usual when Dojo told us a new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself. "The Incense of Existence…" he said ominously. "What does it do?" Kimiko asked. Then Master Fung walked up to us and explained, "The Incense of Existence can be a very dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It allows whoever holds it to summon those who have died in the past, but only for a short amount of time if they do not acquire a physical body."

"Well I recon we should go grab it then." Clay replied, and all of us jumped on Dojo to head to Madagascar where the Shen Gong Wu was. None of us thought much of this Shen Gong Wu, thinking it just to be another one for us to collect. When we got there, Jack Spicer was already there and searching for it, same as us. "Jack Spicer...! We will find the Incense of Existence first!" Omi declared, kicking some of his Jack-Bots out of our way. "Forget it baldy! This Shen Gong Wu is ours." Jack laughed.

I looked around for Cyra as I usually did, and saw her searching desperately around. I was about to say something to her, but then she took off towards the waterfall where the Shen Gong Wu was sitting atop the rocks. Omi must have seen it at about the same time, and he raced to grab it first. Both of them took hold of it at the same time, and Omi challenged her to a Xiaolin Showdown. "The game is finding the Shen Gong Wu. Whoever can find it in the water before falling off the edge of the waterfall wins! My Orb of Tornami vs your Shroud of Shadows." He declared. "Alright let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They yelled, and the showdown began.

I had never seen her more focused, or more vicious as she attacked Omi while having on the Shroud of Shadows, knocking him around like a punching bag. "Hey guys… Does Cyra seem a bit different to you?" I asked from the side-lines, watching from a distance. "Now that you mention it… She seems way into the showdown… Like she really wants this Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko added. "Yeah, Omi looks like he's having a lot of trouble with her this time…" Clay nodded.

"Could this be the Shen Gong Wu Cyra wanted so badly?" I thought in panic. Of course Cyra won the showdown, being practically unbeatable in her determined state. She allowed herself only a second to rejoice, and then prepared to leave quickly. "Woo! Way to go Cyra! That Shen Gong Wu is ours!" Jack praised. She glanced backwards at Jack and gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Jack… but I'm done helping you find Shen Gong Wu."

"What? But why?" He asked whimpering. "This is the one I needed… Maybe someday I'll see you again. I'm sorry." She added desperately, and flew away without another look.


	17. Chapter 16

**Raimundo POV**

"Well that sure was weird… Wonder why Cyra just ditched Jack?" Clay wondered, as all of us walked back into the temple. I tried to keep my mouth shut, in order to keep my promise, but it wasn't easy. "We should ask Master Fung if it had anything to do with that new Shen Gong Wu." Omi suggested, then all of us approached Master Fung and told him what had happened.

"We lost the Incense of Existence, Master Fung…" Kimiko sighed. "Don't worry young ones, there will be more Shen Gong Wu." He assured us. "Master… We believe something strange is going on…" Omi started. "Yeah, you see, Cyra acted all out of sorts to get that one Shen Gong Wu, and as soon as she got it, she dumped Spicer for good! Does that have anything to do with the Shen Gong Wu's abilities?" Clay asked.

Master Fung thought for a minute, and pondered something unspoken before his eyes snapped open and he asked us something in a low tone, "What did you say Cyra's last name was?" All of us looked at each other, and only I remembered the answer. "It's Athalia… Why?" I replied. Then Master Fung turned extremely pale, and backed up a few steps in shock.

"What's wrong Master?" Omi asked concerned, helping his teacher regain his balance. Master Fung paused for a moment, and then told us all to meet near the Shen Gong Wu vault. We all followed him over there in silent worry, and we sat down as he prepared to tell us a story.

"In ancient times when the Shen Gong Wu were young, Grand Master Dashi, after sealing Wuya and starting to hide the Shen Gong Wu, faced a new foe. The Athalia clan was a group of power-hungry humans that used dark arts to create their own magical items aside from Shen Gong Wu. They desired to take over the world using them, and Grand Master Dashi fought them with the Shen Gong Wu he hadn't hidden yet." He started explaining. At the mention of Cyra's last name, I began to sweat, afraid that Cyra herself was evil all along…

"How could they have made magical items?" Omi asked. "Even to this day, we are not sure Omi. We don't even know how the Grand Master created them, only that they learned from him somehow and used their new items against him." He answered, and then continued on with his story.

"He ended up barely defeating them, sparing only their youngest child, a girl named Marana and her single magical item, a necklace that let her fly. All other items and Athalia's were destroyed in the battle, except the 14 year old girl who flew across the Pacific Ocean where her family had come from in the first place. They traveled to China in order to learn how to make their own Shen Gong Wu, and started their conquest there."

"Enraged and bitter, Marana put a curse on her own family for all time, until they could find the Incense of Existence and summon their ancestors to take their revenge on the Xiaolin Monks. The eldest child, almost always a female in their line, would receive the burden of hunting down this Shen Gong Wu on their 18th birthday, until they had a child of their own, and chose to pass the curse on to them. The cursed one would receive the tattoo that could never be removed, that said "Revenge" in Chinese. If the cursed didn't work to find the Incense of Existence, then they would be plagued with misfortune and eventually die a horrible death. The instructions were passed down by a scroll written by Marana herself that told her decedents what to do, what Shen Gong Wu were, and how to use them."

"So that was how Cyra got cursed… Her own family did it to her?" I thought.

"So is that why Cyra joined the Heylin side? To find this one Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked. "Yes I do believe that is so… I wish it wasn't but I fear that is the case, Kimiko." Master Fung answered.

"The necklace was also passed down the line. Cyra must be the from that clan, and she must be planning to use the Incense of Existence to summon her ancestors to take revenge on the present Xiaolin Monks. Even though the dead don't have much time without a body, the ancient Athalia clan will most likely find a way to come hunt us down." He concluded in dread.

"No this can't be right Master Fung! Cyra would never try to kill us off! It's just not like her." I argued. "We don't know for sure Raimundo. She could have been planning this all along." He replied grimly. "Rai…" Kimiko started, trying to calm me down.

"No! She told me about her curse, and she would have never done that if she just wanted to destroy me. She never wanted to hurt anyone… Just to be free." I continued in a rage. They all looked at me, surprised I already knew about the curse. Then I covered my mouth, horrified I had just given away her secret, and lead all of them to distrust me for keeping this from them. Just as Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Dojo were about to question me about not telling them, Master Fung said, "Cyra may not have known exactly what her ancestor's wanted either… She might have been only doing what she's been instructed all her life to do."

"We must stop her from using the Incense of Existence!" Omi shouted, and urged all of us out the door and on to Dojo to find Cyra. "Good luck my apprentices." Master Fung called, and then retreated into the confines of the temple. We were quiet on the way to find Cyra while Dojo could still barely sense the Incense of Existence and tracked it down. I just didn't want to believe that Cyra had been planning to kill us all along… There's no way she would. I managed to push away any doubt I had about her when I remembered seeing her tear-filled face so openly honest all the time. No, she didn't know what she was doing… and I had to help her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Raimundo POV**

We arrived just in time to find her up on a mountain, seconds away from using the Incense of Existence. She was just as beautiful as ever, but dangerously excited. Her magenta hair blew free in the wind, and she was poised to use the Shen Gong Wu, holding it in front of her about to light the stick of incense inside of it.

"Cyra stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Omi yelled from a distance, as all of us started closing in on her. "You don't understand. This is what I was born to do. You can't stop me now… This needs to end." She said with finality. "Please… Don't do this! I promise you that this isn't a good idea!" I said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Her reassurance shattered for only an instant, but then she gathered up her strength and focused alone on her task, to blinded by the temptation of finally being free from her family's curse for all time.

"Incense of Existence!" She called, and about ten ghostly figures rose from the tiny jar in a flash of blinding blue light. "Finally!" The oldest woman cried from the middle of their group. She had night black hair that floated ominously around her and cold silver eyes that reflected sadistic joy. "It took 1500 years, but at last we're free to take our revenge!" She cackled. The rest of the ghosts around her, half men and half women laughed with her in triumph. "I told you my curse would work." The youngest girl on the far left smiled evilly, obviously Marana with flaming red hair and the silver eyes that were a common trait among their family.

Cyra looked confused as the ten confronted her. "Well done child, now we can finally avenge our defeat, and destroy the Xiaolin Monks!" They told her. "What?" Cyra exclaimed, shocked at their goal and the fact that they were evil. "I thought you only wanted to find peace!" She went on.

"Foolish girl, of course we want peace! And the only way we shall have it is to kill the wretched Xiaolin Monks off for good and rule the world like we should have so many years ago before that despicable Dashi stopped us..!" They explained.

"No… You can't be evil… All the things you made us work towards… all of our family's suffering and dying… Every single one of us a pawn in your twisted game!" She yelled in despair, confirming that she didn't know what her ancestor's plans were. "I won't help you. Even if I stay cursed forever, you will never achieve your goal." She said defiantly, and reached for the Incense of Existence to put them back where they belonged.

"Too late!" They laughed, and all at once rushed into Cyra, possessing her. "No! Cyra!" I yelled, trying to save her, but before I could, I was swept up by Dojo with the rest of my friends and carried off.

"What are you guys doing? We have to help her and get rid of those spirits!" I yelled, frustrated. "Raimundo partner… There's nothing we can do for her now…" Clay explained, touching my shoulder. "I know you're upset Rai… but we need to think this through and come up with a plan." Kimiko said softly. "We must consult with Master Fung." Omi said gravely but surely, and I went along with them, silently despairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! Sorry guys! Oh wow, I am so ridiculously greatful for the positive reviews and hits on my silly little Xiaolin Showdown story... Thanks for holding on! At last we reached a place I completely made up... Haha :] There are about 2 more chapters if you'll stick with it till the end... But! If enough people ask, I might come up with a side story about RaixCy completely outside of the show that develops their relationship a bit more... but only if people want! :D Thanks so much again 3<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Raimundo POV**

When we got back to the temple, Master Fung told us that we were wise to return, since Cyra's ancestor's target would most likely be this temple and all of us here in it, and we needed all the time we could get to devise a strategy.

We had to use all the Shen Gong Wu we could to subdue the spirits and take back the Incense of Existence. Master Fung explained to us that if we could get that, and force the spirits out of her, then we could return them once again back to where they belonged. "Since we don't know if they will be coming all at once inside of Cyra or if they will take time to get individual bodies, we must presume the worst… That they will come only possessing her." Master Fung explained. "How is it worse that they're only inside of her? Would it not be more difficult to force them out of more than just one person?" Omi asked.

"I'm afraid not. Combined they are more powerful, but in this strength, there is also weakness. We could try to force them out individually, but we would have to get the Shen Gong Wu first before we…" Master Fung started, but was interrupted by one of the monks standing guard reporting that Cyra was in the distance, coming towards them and almost here.

"Quickly, you must confront her! You know what to do." Master Fung ordered, and all of us went out to face the Athalia spirits. This battle would be extremely difficult since we had to try not to harm Cyra in the process of exorcising the spirits…

She slowly approached, and stared at us with the cold vengeful eyes of her ancestors. "Prepare to die Xiaolin Monks!" She said in ten different voices, and then charged at us straight on. Omi had gotten back his orb when Cyra had dropped it and the Shroud of Shadows, only wanting one Shen Gong Wu. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" He yelled, and ice flew at Cyra, but was shattered by one punch before it reached her. "Sword of the Storm, wind!" I said flying towards her and sending a tornado her way. Then with incredible speed, she spun in the opposite direction the tornado was twisting, and dissolved the storm quickly. "Third-Arm Sash, Earth!" Clay called, and the sash turned to stone and shot towards her. She simply held out one hand and caught the stone fist, stopping it on impact and crushing it in her fingertips. "How can anyone be this strong..?" We all questioned. "Star Hanabi, fire!" Kimiko yelled, and shot fire from the star, only to be deflected by Cyra with a simple kick.

"Did you really think you're pathetic Shen Gong Wu could defeat us! The items we made were so much stronger then Dashi's.…" They mocked from within her, and took turns attacking each of us with no mercy. We tried everything we could to beat the spirits out of her, but it seemed practically impossible because they were insanely strong. "Too easy!" They laughed, and kicked me to the ground. "Ugh..." I groaned, and was picked up at the neck by the possessed Cyra. "Let's start with this one…" They grinned, squeezing my neck making me gasp for air. I felt my lungs burn as my body thrashed trying to get away from her strong grip to no avail.

Just as I was about to lose hope, I was dropped and I coughed violently and looked up to see what had happened, and how I was alive. "No...! I won't… let you..!" Cyra's voice said, breaking though their unison voices. She was fighting with everything she had to stay in control, but she was losing it slowly. "Cyra!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet, and taking the Incense of Existence from its place on her belt. "Damn you, useless descendent!" They growled, and overcame her at last, but too late to stop me from taking the Shen Gong Wu.

I jumped backwards, and urged Cyra on, knowing that the only way to defeat her ancestors was if she could force them out herself.

"She needs help..!" I thought in panic, and then remembered what Cyra had said. "All the things you made us work towards… all of our family's suffering and dying… Every single one of us a pawn in your twisted game!" That was it! Cyra's ancestors after her evil ones were forced to search for this one Shen Gong Wu… They had lead difficult lives the same as Cyra always had… and they alone could help her overcome the evil spirits.

"Incense of Existence!" I yelled, and summoned Cyra's previous family in a blue flash. They were obviously good people, and they rushed in to help Cyra regain control by pushing the evil ancestor's out. When all of the Athalia family came inside, Cyra screamed, and in a bright flash of light, all of the spirits came out of her, overcome by the good side of her family, which consisted of far more than just ten people.

I took that chance to trap them all back where they came from by saying, "Incense of Existence!" And forced them away. "No! You traitors!" The evil ancestors screamed at the betrayal of their family. They should have known that their descendants would never take their side after all of the suffering they had forced upon them selfishly.

Cyra stared up as her family slowly disappeared, all of her good family smiling at her and congratulating her before they too disappeared. She watched them go in awestruck emotion, and finally collapsed from her struggle. "Cyra!" I yelled, and caught her before she hit the ground.

She weakly looked up as I held her head steady and holding her carefully looking at her with concern. She looked shocked, but tears just flowed from her eyes like her body had comprehended what had just happened, but her mind still didn't. Finally she gasped, and said quietly, "It's over…" I smiled weakly and replied, "Yeah, you did it. You and your family are free." She started shaking and covered her eyes and repeated, "It's finally over…"

"Hey are you alri…" I started, but was knocked over by Cyra jumping up and tackling me to the ground in a hug.

I sat up a bit, startled, but then just held on to her as she sobbed into my shoulder in relief and joy, waiting so long for this day. "I'm sorry Raimundo… I'm so sorry about everything…" She cried, squeezing me tight. "Hey hey… no don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I reassured her, and lifted her chin so she was looking straight into my eyes. Then she smiled and said, "I love you, Rai." Without any hesitation I replied, "I love you too, Cyra." And the words I spoke never made more sense and never felt so right. With that I held on to her and kissed her, knowing that we could finally be together and that's what we wanted and needed all along. There was nothing more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't mind the cheesy romance! I'm a sucker for that stuff :) Well her struggle is finally ended... Cyra's now free to do whatever she wants with her life, but the question is... what will she do? Find out next chapter ;P<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Raimundo POV**

After spending a few days in the temple just recovering, Cyra finally told us that it was time for her to leave. We went to see her off at the gate, trying, but not able to fully understand why it was so important for her to go.

She tried to tell us that now that she wasn't bound by the Athalia curse, she could finally live life, free to make her own decisions. I didn't understand, and didn't want to. It wasn't fair that we had finally found a way to be together… and now she was just leaving me. I didn't want her to leave. She was my girlfriend, and I wanted more than anything to have her fight at me and my friends side. This wasn't fair.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and fight evil with us Cyra?" Omi asked, after having grown quite fond of her… a little too fond for my thoughts. "Yes, I'm sorry Omi. Thank you for everything… all of you." She replied smiling, and continued. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you… From my time with Jack up until I almost destroyed everything."

"We've already forgiven you for everything!" Kimiko replied, speaking for all of us. Cyra thanked us again, and started off on the road. She and I had already said our goodbyes… but I still felt so empty and depressed as she left. Then she turned around from a distance and yelled, "We'll see each other again! Any time you need me, I'll be there!" I looked up from my pouting, stunned at her outburst, and then yelled back, "You promise?"

Cyra smiled tearfully and replied softly, just enough so we could hear, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction about Cyra... And I'm sorry if you thought the ending was too unsatisfying. I just felt like the trials and showdowns after her should be faced alone by the main characters, and I didn't want Cyra in the way of the traditional story afterwords. She just feels like she has a lot of living to do before she settles down, and she does a few things. **

**IF YOU LIKED THE STORY: then send me a message or review my chapter telling me you would like some more side stories, or other things about Cyra... and you can choose if I should work more on the RaixCy story by making some other stories about them... or if I should make some more Jack Cyra interactions! You can even ask me to come up with some stories with other characters like Omi, Clay, Kimiko, or basically anyone! Just give me suggestions and show me that you would like me to continue, but if not that's fine too :) **

**Thanks for getting this far, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
